El Heredero De Caos
by Gina LD
Summary: Danny se enfrenta a enemigos que nunca imaginó. Una guerra y un príncipe desterrado. ¿se enamorará en el camino? [Dannyx?]
1. Prólogo

Esta es la introducción a mi primer fanfic de Danny Phantom que publico aquí, que es una adaptación a una "mini novela" que escribí para la escuela hace ya mas de un año basada en la mitolgía grecorromana. No se alerten si no entienden al 100 el pricipio ya que me llevará unos cuantos capitulos explicar el contexto. Ojo: será de tipo HombreX Hombre así que ya esta la advertencia.

Todos los personajes de Danny Phantom son propiedad de Butch Hartman.

Los demás agregados son de mi propiedad XD

* * *

**El Heredero De Caos**

.-.

**Prologo**

Un hombre yacía acostado en una cama, a un lado de la cama su carcaj con flechas y su arco, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. A su lado una joven que sostenía su mano, sabía que la vida se escapaba de ese hombre ya que con cada respiración sus ojos verdes olivo estaban perdiendo la brillantez que algún tuvieron. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos azul plateado de ella.

-Por favor, Resiste amor mío.- pidió ella entre sus sollozos.

-Lo siento, amada mía.- murmuró él casi al borde de la muerte.- todo se acabó.

La chica se abrazó a él, sintiendo una sensación de seguridad entre los brazos de él. Un viento se coló por el ventanal abierto y agitó los cabellos extremadamente negros del joven agonizante. La chica sintió frió e hizo mas estrecho el abrazo, él enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos cafés oscuros de su amante, los cuales eran tan oscuros que parecían negros aunque cuando el sol los alumbra adquieren un todo dorado. El hombre sonrió al recordar la imagen de la chica cuando los tiempos era felices. De pronto una señal de alarma se encendió en la mente de la chica.

-Pero si vos morís, también el amor.- dijo ella asustada.- y entonces el mundo sucumbirá fácilmente ante el gran Caos.

No será así.- murmuró con dificultad el chico. Y juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba se incorporó y cerró los ojos, dos anillos blanquiazules de luz se formaron alrededor de su cintura deslizándose en direcciones opuestas una hacia arriba y una hacia abajo revelando su verdadero ser. Sus ojos se volvieron color verde aun mas claro y fosforescentes sus cabellos cambiaron de un negro a un color plata, aunque su vestimenta no cambió en lo absoluto.

La chica entendió el mensaje e hizo lo mismo. Sus cabellos cambiaron a un color violeta mezclado con blanco era una combinación muy bonita en los largos cabellos de la joven que ahora lucía hermosos ojos azules celeste. Ellos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios luego el joven tocó el vientre apenas abultado de la joven y cerrando los ojos traspasó su energía al ser que se empezaba su formación, luego el joven se desmayó volviendo a su primer aspecto. De pronto se oyó por los pasillos del castillo, en el cual se encontraba la pequeña bodega en donde estaba la pareja, la voz de un hombre que llamaba a la mujer.

-Princesa Icely.- llamó un niño de unos doce años, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él.- el príncipe Erick-Yaash la busca...

Ella echó un vistazo a su amante, que aun estaba inconsciente. Mas no muerto.

-Siempre os amaré Darryl Schleiden.- dijo ella despidiéndose de él.- Reilly, llamad a Hermes y llevadlo al castillo de mi tío Clockwork, él sabrá que hacer...

-Como desee su alteza.- dijo el niño.

La mujer, regresó a su primera apariencia. Y salió de la bodega, fue a la que era su alcoba real. Tomó una corona que estaba en la mesita de noche y se la colocó en la cabeza, era de palta con hilitos que caían y se mezclaban entre sus sedosos cabellos, luego se llenó de todas las joyas que se había quitado para ir a visitar a su amante. No tardó cuando un hombre alto de cabellos cafés claros y ojos oscuros entró al cuarto, llevaba al igual que ella una corona solo que de oro y con gemas de color rojo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el arquero traidor?.- preguntó el hombre.

-No lo sé.- dijo ella enojada, y sin mostrar el mas mínimo titubeo.

-Deberéis mostrarme mas respeto.- pidió él.- en cuanto Schicksal me nombre rey, tendréis menos poder que yo...

-Bien sabéis, que no me importa cuanto poder tengáis, nunca os amaré.- dijo -ella con repugnancia en su voz.

-Eso no tiene incumbencia.- rió el joven.- me aseguraré de que ese arquero sea llevado lejos de mi reino.

-Su nombre es Cupido.- murmuró la chica, mientras veía al príncipe irse. Ella acarició su vientre en unos meses mas, nacería el que era el fruto del amor que surgió entre el joven flechador de corazones y ella.

El tiempo pasó y por todo el reino Olimpia se corrió la noticia de que la ahora reina del sur, pronto traería al siguiente en la línea de sucesión. El ya ahora Rey Erick-Yaash daba vueltas como león enjaulado en la sala de su palacio en espera de noticias, estaba muy nervioso. El llanto de un bebé lo hizo sonreír, al buen rato una sirvienta salió de una habitación.

-Tiene un hijo varón, su majestad.- informó, inclinándose ante su rey, el cual entró a la habitación. Y se topó con su mujer que sostenía a un pequeño niño que dormía, de cabellos... negros.

El rey sabía bien lo que significaba. Desde que se supo la noticia del embarazo de la joven reina, había sospechas de quien sería el padre de la criatura: Erick-Yaash o Darryl-Cupido, o como muchos lo llamaban "el arquero Schleiden". Ahora el rey confirmaba sus sospechas, el niño era el vivo retrato de Cupido. No dijo nada de momento. Y aceptó criar en su corte al niño.

Tan solo habían pasado tres días desde el nacimiento del "príncipe" aun sin nombre y los consejeros y demás miembros de la corte del rey dieron su punto de vista. "¿qué pensará vuestro pueblo cuando sepa que un hijo bastardo es criado en vuestro palacio?" le dijo uno. "¿acaso vos debéis perdonarle la blasfemia a la reina Icely?" comentó otro. Al principio el rey no dijo nada pero el comentario de su principal consejero lo alarmó.

"Al ser el niño el primogénito, él es el próximo heredero, robándole el trono al que en realidad se lo merece... un hijo suyo mi rey; ya que aunque es hijo de un simple arquero, el niño llevaba sangre del gran rey Schicksal, por parte de la reina"

El rey se levantó de su trono, luego de meditarlo bien y encontrar acertado el comentario de su consejero. Hizo un decreto. "Yo, el rey del norte, decreto por orden real que el hijo del arquero Darryl Schleiden conocido vulgarmente como Cupido, debe morir... y para cualquiera que le proteja o ayude a escapar... no habrá clemencia"

Rielly, quien servía vino en la sala escuchó todo, y excusándose fue directo a comunicarle a la reina el decreto del rey. Los fieles seguidores de la reina y del arquero Cupido se movilizaron en secreto y llevaron a la reina y al recién nacido al castillo de Clockwork, que se encontraba a una gran distancia del reino Olimpia. En donde Cupido trabajaba en colaboración con el amo del tiempo.

-¿Así que el Rey del norte quiere matar a la reencarnación del amor?.- repitió Clockwork, sonriendo misteriosamente.- es como tratar de eliminar al mismo Caos.

-¿Nos ayudarás tío?.- preguntó la reina esperanzada.

-Lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es aconsejarles.- siguió el amo del tiempo.- no pueden mantener al bebé cerca de Olimpia... pero mantenerlo en la Zona Fantasma sería aun mas peligroso. La mayoría de los fantasmas odian a los Olímpicos, y dudo mucho que no quieran eliminar al que será su rey.

-Bien ¿y que nos sugiere?.- preguntó el arquero.

-Vayan al mundo real, a la tierra de los mortales.- dijo Clockwork.- y entreguen a su bebé a una familia, si hay un lugar donde no sospecharía el rey es el mundo real... ¿qué opinan?

Sin muchas opciones, la pareja aceptó. Clockwork ayudó a la pareja a llegar al mundo real, abriendo un portal. La joven pareja primero revisó el lugar; era un pueblecillo con una aparente clama. Los ojos verdes del arquero se toparon con un gran espectacular que decía: Amity Park, el mejor lugar para vivir.

Nada mal ¿no crees amor?- preguntó el hombre.

La joven asintió, ambos sobrevolaron la cuidad, su preciado retoño que dormía, se despertó entre los brazos de la madre dejando ver su tiernos ojos azules como los de su madre. Ambos aterrizaron en el techo de un edificio para contemplar a su pequeño. El niño bostezó y tosió levemente, la madre presintió lo que sucedería, el niño se soltó al llanto, al llorar y removerse tanto, juntó su energía y unos arillos blanquiazules aparecieron alrededor de su cintura, transformándolo en un copia exacta de su progenitor, de cabellos blanco plata y ojos verdes.

Eso será un problema.- murmuró la reina. El padre suspiró y abrazando a su pequeño absorbió todos los pocos poderes del pequeño, haciendo que este regresara a su forma original. El pequeño pareció sentir que ya no tenía sus poderes y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza.

Tranquilo mi niño.- dijo el arquero.- te los devolveré cuando considere que los necesites, además siendo solo humano los soldados de Erick-Yaash no sospecharían de ti.

Muy inteligente de vuestra parte.- rió la reina.- pero habéis pensado que los soldados del rey no pueden pasar al mundo real tan fácilmente...

Mejor es prevenir que lamentar, reina mía.- dijo él hombre.- ¿os parece que dejamos a nuestro hijo en esta casa?

La mujer miró el edificio, había un enorme letrero con la leyenda: Fenton Works. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y volviéndose intangibles la pareja entró a la casa, y dejaron a su hijo en una de las habitaciones, el niño aun estaba envuelto en sus pañales de lino fijo, con su cabeza luciendo una cinta de oro, se notaba a leguas que venía de un palacio.

Pero todavía no le hemos puesto un nombre.- observó el hombre. Mirando como su amante le daba besitos de despedida a su hijo.

Bien.- la mujer pensó.- se llamará Daniel... Daniel Schleiden.

El hombre sonrió al notar que su amante le había asignado su apellido al niño, pero dadas las circunstancias, Cupido corrigió a su amante.

Es Daniel Fenton.- dijo aun a su pesar, ambos oyeron como la perilla de la puerta se giraba, y se dejaron intangibles e invisibles.

Una mujer joven de cabellos rojizos entró a la habitación y se sorprendió ampliamente al ver al singular niño en su cama. Se frotó los ojos, quizás para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinado, pero al oír como el bebé lloraba se dio cuenta de que alucinaba.

-Jack, ven a ver esto.- llamó a su marido, mientras mecía al niño en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede Maddie?.- preguntó un hombre que vestía un traje naranja.- ¿De dónde sacaste ese bebé?.

-Estaba aquí cuando entré.- explicó la mujer.

-Llamaré a la policía.- dijo el hombre.- alguien ha olvidado un bebé en mi casa.

Maddie sonrió levemente, al igual que la reina, mas el arquero hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. No era un buen lugar para su hijo. Para su sorpresa su amante parecía muy feliz, y saliendo del edificio se hizo visible.

-Esta en buenas manos.- murmuró.

-¿Buenas manos¿habéis enloquecido?.- dijo Cupido.

-¿Acaso no confiaos en mi?.- dijo la mujer.- sé que ellos cuidarán bien de mi bebé, yo lo sé... ahora debo volver a Olimpia.

Cuando el rey recibió la noticia de que no se había localizado al niño, pero si a la madre, se enojó, y ordenó que cualquiera que localizara al dichoso niño lo llevara ante él... ya que él mismo quería eliminar a ese hijo bastardo.

Por otro lado, en el "mundo real" la familia Fenton aceptó al niño como uno más de su familia. Maddie, tomó todos los objetos que el bebé llevaba y los guardó en un lugar en donde solo ella sabía. El niño nunca fue informado de que no era hijo biológico de los Fenton.

Clockwork miraba con detenimiento cada paso del desarrollo del pequeño, y no solo él, el arquero Cupido, echaba un vistazo a su hijo cada que iba a la tierra libremente; y aunque al principio no le agradó la familia Fenton, luego de unos meses tuvo que reconocer que la Reina del Sur había tomado la mejor decisión.


	2. Capitulo 1

**El Heredero De Caos**

.-.

**Capitulo 1:**

Amity Park, 15 años después...

¿Porqué será que las clases suelen ser aburridas? Pensaba un chico de unos 15 años, no era por nada pero desearía que _algo_ sucediera y tenga que salir urgentemente para _el baño_. Sus ojos azul plata se fijaron en el reloj de pared, solo faltaban 5 minutos y luego... ¡fin de semana! Perfecto para pasar tiempo divertido con los dos mejores amigos que tenía. Claro que si.

-¡Señor Fenton!.- un golpe en la mesa acompañado de su nombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- le toca exponer el capitulo 5 la próxima semana.

-Eh, claro señor Lancer.- respondió sin saber bien de que hablaba su profesor.

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, él y sus dos inseparables amigos Tucker y Sam se dirigieron a la casa de él. Al entrar fueron directamente al sótano de su casa, que no era un sótano cualquiera, era un laboratorio. Solo debían regresar a la Zona Fantasma a unos _fantasmitas_ que capturaron en la mañana.

-ya verán que este será un fin de semana sin fantasmas.- dijo él.

-Vamos Danny.- rió Tucker.- eso dijiste la vez en la que Tecnhus atacó y también cuando Freakschow cambió la realidad y cuando...

-Tucker basta.- interrumpió Sam.- Danny me preocupaste cuando aceptaste exponer en clases, eso es raro de ti.

-¿exponer¿exponer que?.- preguntó Danny confundido.

-No estabas poniendo atención cierto.- adivinó la chica gótica.

-Lancer dijo que expondrás el capitulo 5.- informó Tocker.

El termo marcó descargado, y Danny lo escondió en su mochila, tomó a sus amigos por las muñecas y volviéndose intangible voló hasta su habitación; y una vez allí volvió a su forma normal.

-¿De que trata el capitulo 5?.- preguntó Danny, mientras veía a Sam revisar el libro.- dime que no sobre algo difícil.

-No mucho.- respondió Tocker.- Antigua Grecia.

-¿Grecia?.- repitió Danny.- es el capitulo mas largo, hubiera sido mejor no sé India

-Bien creo que pasarás los próximos días estudiando sobre Grecia.- rió Tocker.

Danny ojeó el capitulo con fastidio, no le gustaba exponer temas, menos de historia, eso de estudiar las culturas antiguas era muy tonto. Todo esta muy normal. Era un chico de 15 años que tenía poderes de fantasma desde hace un año y se dedicaba a pelear contra ellos y devolverlos a la Zona fantasma y sin que sus padres sospecharan de su poderes. Además de hacer esa investigación sobre Grecia. Bien, nada raro.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

En un universo alterno...

Un hombre enseñaba a un jovencito de 15 años a pelear con espadas. El chico miraba con aburrimiento como su maestro hacía gala de sus habilidades. No eran espectaculares pero para ser un maestro elemental no estaba tan mal.

-Estos son movimientos básicos príncipe Mark.- explicó el profesor.- inténtelo, no se preocupe si no le sale a la primera.

Mark recibió de su profesor una espada delgada y aparentemente poco afilada, el joven miró con fastidio como su profesor le pedía que lo atacara, era tonto, él sabía perfectamente como usar esas espadas, se le ocurrió algo para poner mas acción su aburrida clase. Apretó el mango de la espada y una energía verde se transmitió de su mano a la espada, y cuando la chocó con la de su profesor, mandó a este hacia la pared cayendo inconsciente. El joven aprendiz lo miró con cara de diversión.

-Debe buscar un nuevo maestro, su alteza.- dijo alguien detrás de él. Mark se dio la vuelta asustado y se topó con un hombre de unos veintitantos años, de cabellos ligeramente rubios y ojos grises.

-¿Crees que este vivo?.- preguntó Mark fingiendo preocupación por su maestro.

-si.- respondió el hombre.- solo estará así unos treinta minutos, debes de aprender a controlar tus poderes antes de usarlos con armas.

-¿Me enseñarás?.- preguntó Mark esperanzado.

-Solo soy un simple escudero.- explicó el hombre tomando una espada.-no soy el mas adecuado para enseñarte. Además aun no tienes edad para que aprendas las técnicas avanzadas.

Mientras el escudero decía la última frase Mark la repetía en voz baja, ya estaba harto de que lo trataran siempre como un bebé, de que todos fueran sobrepotectores con él, siempre se perdía de lo mas emocionante del reino.

-Stefan, convertios en mi profesor.- pidió el chico, acercándose al otro.

-Si tu padre se entera me mandará a cortar la cabeza, literalmente.- respondió el otro, desviando la mirada, el joven príncipe tenía ganado el favor de muchos sirvientes y demás, así que evitar sus suplicantes ojos azul celeste era un muy buena técnica para no caer en los encantos del príncipe.

-Yo soy el príncipe y ordeno que me enseñe.- dijo Mark cruzándose de brazos, Stefan, miró extrañado al ojiazul, ya que no solía usar su puesto de principe con él.

-De acuerdo.- dijo sin mas remedio y sonrió al ver a Mark gritar de alegría.- pero ¿qué haremos con él?

Stefan dirigió su mirada hacia el pobre hombre que yacía en el suelo, Mark miró a su profesor que estaba despertando, y sonrió con malicia, luego le lanzó un rayo de energía.

-Tenemos media hora mas.- rió Mark. El escudero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza al príncipe no hay quien lo detenga.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del palacio dos reyes, hablaban del futuro sus reinos junto a los militares de mas alto puesto. El reino Olimpia, era enorme, dividido en cuatro secciones que llevan el nombre de los puntos cardinales.

-Ninguno de los guerreros se atrevía a enfrentar a Caos.- habló un militar.- hasta que llegó _él_. Los rumores dicen que es tan poderoso que no solo derrotó al caballero sino que venció a Caos.

-Nadie es capaz de vencer a Caos, Almirante Lausit.- interrumpió un rey.

-Su majestad, Rey del Norte.- siguió el Almirante.- este no es un guerrero común, se dice que viene del mundo real.

-¿Un humano?.- rió el otro rey.- no es momento para bromear.

-No, no era humano, su majestad Rey del Este, era Halfa,.- explicó otro militar.

-¿Están seguros?.- se alarmó el Rey del Norte.

-Son rumores.- contestó el Almirante.

-Tenemos que averiguar la verdad.- dijo el Rey del Norte.- si es Halfa, tendrá la obligación de apoyarnos en esta guerra.

-Yo propongo.- habló el Rey del Este.- que el vencedor del torneo de guerreros sea el que personalmente vaya en busca del hombre.

-Tenemos a un prisionero que afirma conocerlo.- dijo el Almirante Lausit.- ¿deseaos oh reyes de Olimpia que sea traído ante vos?

Los reyes asintieron, y algunos guardias salieron del salón, el Rey del norte se veía notablemente preocupado, mas casi nadie lo notó excepto su compañero el Rey del Este. Al buen rato, los guardias volvieron con un fantasma esposado, no con cualquier tipo de esposas sino unas de las que los espectros no podían escapar.

-Reyes de Olimpia, os presento a Walker.- anunció el Almirante.- fue tomado prisionero cuando intentó el secuestro de unos de vuestros mensajeros.

-Mi gente dice que vos sabéis acerca del que venció a Caos.- dijo el Rey del Norte

-¿Quién rayos es Caos?.- preguntó el fantasma, que era de color blanco.

-Mi Rey.- habló un militar.- los fantasmas conocen a Caos como Pariah Dark

-Interesante nombre.- rió el Rey del Este.

-¿Acerca del que venció al Rey fantasma?.- repitió el fantasma.- no se mucho, pero les diré todo lo que sé si me dejan libre.

-La petición del prisionero es razonable.- dijo el Rey del Norte.- accedemos.

-Les contaré.- dijo Walken.- su nombre es Danny Phantom, mitad humano mitad fantasma, según sé obtuvo sus poderes en un accidente y se dedica a proteger a su pueblo... no tendrá mas de 15 años; cuando es fantasma tiene cabello blanco y ojos verdes, usa un traje negro... y es todo.

-¿Cómo es de humano?.- preguntó el Rey del Norte.

-Cabellos negros y ojos azules.- contestó el fantasma.

-¿donde lo podemos encontrar?.- preguntó esta vez el Rey del Este. Pero el fantasma se negó a contestar.- es la ultima pregunta, contéstala y serás libre.

-Amity Park.- contestó el fantasma luego de un largo silencio.

El rey del norte se levantó respiró hondo y sin mas se retiró del lugar. No podía ser posible, según la leyenda solo un descendiente biológico de Schicksal podía vencer a Caos... y si ese tal Danny Phantom lo hizo significaba que era el Halfa que estuvo buscando por 15 años. Tenía que hablar con su esposa.

-Erick.- habló un voz de tras de él, el rey al voltearse se topó con la mirada de interrogación de su contraparte El rey del Este.- ¿que te ha sucedido?.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Henry.- murmuró Erick. Y sonrió. Era curioso, cuando estaban a solas ambos reyes se hablaban como los dos amigos que siempre fueron.

-Algo relacionado con Schicksal ¿no?.- rió Henry.

-No es gracioso.- dijo Erick comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala.- tengo que capturalo.

-Relájate, y acompáñame, necesito hablar con mi hijo.- sonrió el otro Rey.

Ambos reyes comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento donde se suponía que el afamado príncipe Mark debía de estar aprendiendo el arte de las espadas. El joven de tan solo 15 años era codiciado por todas las mujeres del reino, próximo heredero del trono de todo Olimpia. Quizás lo que volvía mas atractivo al chico era el misterio que lo envolvía.

-Concéntrate.- pidió Stefan a Mark.- trata de concentrarte.

-Trato.- respondió del mala gana el joven príncipe.- pero... ¿no será que el arco de por sí no esta bien hecho?

Mark examinaba el arco, ante la mirada risueña de su escudero. El cual se acercó y acomodó al chico en una posición con el arco tensado.

-No se desespere, alteza.- me susurró al oído.- enfoque bien su mirada con la flecha... respire... y suelte.

A la orden de su escudero Mark soltó la flecha la cual dio justo en el blanco. Emocionado el príncipe abrazó al escudero y unió sus labios en un repentino gesto, Stefan se sorprendió de principio pero luego le correspondió a Mark.

Se arriesgaban y ambos lo sabían...

Príncipe Mark.- la voz de su padre, hizo que se separa bruscamente del escudero, el cual hizo una reverencia ante los dos reyes que venían. Mark miró con susto a su padre, estaba en problemas.

El Rey del Este rodó la miraba hacia el maestro que aun estaba inconsciente, y luego al escudero, al cual al sentirse intimidado y fuera de lugar abandonó la sala, ante la mirada suplicante de Mark, que pedía que no se fuera. Stefan sabía lo que le convenía y eso era alejarse. No era por querer dejar que Mark cargara con las consecuencias pero ¿acaso no tenía mas ventaja un príncipe que un escudero?

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Danny volvía de la biblioteca, caminaba, estaba solo y estaba atardeciendo. Se preguntó a si mismo ¿porqué estaba caminando¿por qué no volar? Con lo que él odiaba caminar. Llevaba un libro entre brazos. Le había llamado la atención, nunca había imaginado que se pudiese interesar en la mitología griega, es mas ni siquiera era su obligación estudiar sobre ella pero, estaba muy interesante.

Lo llevaba a casa para leer. Sería un buen libro para relajarse luego de sus típicos y cargados días de peleas y mucha tensión. De pronto una nube azul sale de su boca, ahh lo que faltaba para su día del sábado.

-Ya se estaban tardando.- murmuró.

En todo el día no había recibido ninguna clase de ataque, de ningún tipo de fantasma. Tal vez si fuera un poco mas inteligente sospecharía que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Se transformó. Miró a su alrededor buscando cualquier clase de inuasualidad. De pronto se vio rodeado, muchos, no podía calcular un numero de soldados fantasmas lo rodeaban. De entre ellos, salió Walker.

-Será mejor que vengas conmigo.- habló con voz fría el fantasma blanco. Danny se quedó a la expectativa.

* * *

Hola, estoy de vuelta com el primer capitulo. Estuve meditando bien que papel darle a cada personaje de DP, y me sorprendí de lo mucho que encajan con la mitología griega. Mark Lassayer (bueno sé que no lo mencioné pero ese es su apellido) es un personaje 100 de mi propiedad. Es mi personaje de relleno favorito, y no podía faltar en un fanfic de DP.

Gracias por los reviews. Espero no desepcionar ya que mi primera vez en muchos sentidos: primera vez que escribo una historia de misterio y tambien el primer slash. Veamos como me queda.

Nos leemos. Violet.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: **

Danny estaba a la expectativa, no sabía que tramaban los fantasmas. Y se sorprendió mas aun cuando Walker le pidió, que fuera con él.

-Es en son de paz.- dijo el fantasma.- no te haremos daño, al contrario te salvaremos la vida.

-¿porqué habría de creerte?.- preguntó Danny.

-Bien, sino quieres creer es tu problema, yo ya limpie mi conciencia.- dijo Walker cruzándose de brazos.- pero debo informarte que muy pronto, los ejecitos de los reyes de Olimpia vendrán a buscarte no precisamente para felicitarte.

De pronto detrás de Walker, apareció Skulker en compañía de otros fantasmas que anteriormente el chico fantasma había combatido.

-Debes creerle.- dijo Skulker.- si quieres salvarte a ti y los tuyos, debes venir con nosotros. Te vamos a ayudar.

Danny lo pensó, sería arriesgado irse por allí con los que eran sus enemigos.

-entonces que¿vienes o no?.- preguntó alguien, Danny identificó la voz de inmediato.

-¿Danille?.- dijo Danny sorprendido al ver su clon.- entonces ¿esto no es una trampa?

-Claro que no.- dijo la chica fantasma seriamente.

Aun no del todo convencido Danny dejó que los fantasmas lo condujeran, primero a la zona fantasma, luego a un especia de fortaleza. El Halfa, pudo notar que casi todos los fantasma que él conocía estaban allí. Pero menos uno, Clockwork. Sin embargo, Danny no expuso su observación y dejo que los fantasmas le hablaran.

-¿por qué me trajeron aquí?.- pregunto Danny.

-Porque necesitamos tu ayuda.- habló Skulker por todos.- Debemos vencer ejércitos de Olimpia o perderemos nuestros hogares para siempre.

Ellos piensan que nosotros apoyamos al Heredero de Caos y no es verdad.- dijo Ember.

-Esperen.- dijo Walker.- no lo confundan mas. Te explicaremos rápidamente las cosas.

Danny puso atención a todo lo que los fantasmas le contaban, era un poco complicado ya que uno empezaba y de pronto otro lo completaba. Según ellos, hace mucho tiempo existió un ser tan poderoso que gobernaba el mundo real y la zona fantasma; su nombre era Caos. Él quiso unir ambos mundos fundando un pequeño pueblecillo en el centro de la zona fantasma, un pueblo que llamó Olimpia. Caos tomó gente del mundo real y fantasma y los unió, creando una nueva raza que era el doble de fuerte que un fantasma, los Halfas.

-Al principio eran pocos.- dijo Skulker.- pero ahora... son millones y quieren ser dueños de todo el universo conocido.

-No han pensado que yo técnicamente soy Halfa.- rió Danny.

-Exacto.- dijo Walker.- ellos te obligarán a luchar para sus reyes. A menos que mantengas en secreto tu mitad humana.

-Pero obtuve mis poderes en un accidente no soy ciudadano de...- Danny se detuvo.

-Olimpia.- completó Danille.- ¿crees que eso te servirá de excusa ante ellos? Yo soy un clon... y me buscan como criminal "_por traicionar a la corona_" y apoyar a los fantasmas, créeme Danny debes pelear con nosotros, ellos ayudan a que Caos se convierta en el rey del mundo.

-Entonces ¿nos apoyarás?.- preguntó Walker.

Danny miró a su alrededor, veía sinceridad en los espectros y lo que decían tenía cierta lógica. Así que luego de un momento de meditación, asintió.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

El joven yacía acostado en un sofá, sus cabellos negros un poco largos caían a un lado y sus ojos azules no se despegaban del techo mientras oía el sermón que ya se sabía de memoria de parte de su padre el cual daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Golpeaste a tu profesor, hiciste que un trabajador de la corona abandone su puesto.- decía su padre.- Obligaste a ese hombre a que te enseñe cosas que no te corresponden aun aprender... además de todo te besaste con ese hombre teniendo una prometida, casualmente enfrente del padre de esa muchacha... has deshonrado a la familia real del Este-Oeste frente a nuestros hermanos de Norte-Sur.

-bueno y ¿qué?.- dijo Mark ya harto.- hay cosas que solo suceden padre ¿crees que yo planee que el Rey del Norte me vea con Stefan?, solo pasó.

-No, a nosotros no nos sucede.- siguió el Rey del Este.- somos diferente al resto, la gente nos mira con admiración somos su ejemplo a seguir, tenemos un código de comportamiento. ¿puedes entender ese concepto?.

-Ese concepto esta claro padre.- respingó Mark.- aunque cumplirlo, es algo difícil.

-Imagina lo que la princesa Jess pensará cuando su padre le diga lo que sucedió, Mark.- dijo el rey.- debes hacer algo para recuperar tu reputación, es muy importante que tu seas el rey de TODO Olimpia, y el único modo es casándote con la princesa de Note-Sur. Si hay algo que puedes hacer es participar... no solo participar sino ganar el concurso de los guerreros.

-¿Es un broma verdad?.- rió Mark.- en esa competencia solo pelean guerreros de alto rango, los mejores de todo el reino Olimpia.

-Eso te servirá de lección.- suspiró el Rey.- ahora debes ir a descansar, debes estar fresco para la inauguración mañana.

Mark se puso de pie y dispuso a salir. "descansa, hijo" dijo su padre. El príncipe volteándose respondió con un sarcástico "igual, padre". Luego salió de la gran alcoba real, estaba molesto. Y sabía que su padre tenía mucha razón, desde que nació e incluso de seguro desde antes de nacer sus padre hicieron trato con los reyes de Norte-Sur para que se casara con la princesa del trono y así además perdurar el linaje de su familia, estaría eliminando la de Schicksal.

Ahora estaba acostado en su cama, meditando, de pronto sintió algo parecido al miedo. ¿cómo haría para ganar el concurso de los guerreros sin matarse en el camino? Tal vez debía de pedirle ayuda a Stefan. Mark instintivamente sonrió, si el escudero sin duda lo enseñaría. Solo debía comunicarse con él. Se levantó, buscó una hoja de papel y escribió en código unas cosas. En la mañana se encargaría que su mensajero lo comunicara con Stefan.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Danny miraba con asombro las grandes murallas, fue complicado llegar a la localización del Olimpia, atravesar el campo antifantasmas fue aun peor. Le había extrañado, en la zona fantasma no hay ni día ni noche ni hay tiempo atravesar el campo antifantasmas fue como entrar en una dimensión donde sí había día y noche, y en esos momentos era de noche. Las murallas eran enormes y los guardias la rodeaban.

Su acompañante le pidió que entrarían con facilidad como humanos y usando una ropa muy particular. Y él la obedeció. Había unas cuantas personas que entraban a la cuidad y ellos se mezclaron, en efecto, entraron con facilidad. Nadie sospechó.

Había estado sorprendido antes, y se sorprendió aun mas al entrar a la cuidad. Era una especia de combinación de una sociedad medieval y una del siglo XX, sus edificios eran de tipo medieval, pero por lo que alcanzó ver existían algunos de los adelantos científicos pero no los suficientes. La vestimenta era simplemente única. Curioso, aun usaban carros tirados por caballo.

-¿Entiendes por que te traje aquí?.- preguntó su acompañante, Danny enmudecido solo pudo asentir.- debes conocer a esta gente, tienen tradiciones y costumbres muy raras.

-Contando de que todos son Halfas, no sería extraño Danille.- comentó Danny.

-Si, y aquí nuestros poderes no son validos y esta prohibido a las mujeres desarrollarlos.- comentó la chica con cierta molestia.

La oscuridad reinaba por las calles y casi nadie pasaba por ellas. Danny se distrajo, mirando un cartelón "No falte a la tradicional competencia de guerreros en honor a los grandes reyes de Olimpia". Danny observó bien el anuncio. "Gran ceremonia de inauguración, mañana a las 1700 horas"

-¿no me digas que quieres ir?.- dijo Danille.- ¿Sabes cual será el premio de este año?

-De casualidad la mano de la princesa.- rió Danny.

-No¡¡Ir a acecinarte!!.- gritó Danille.- suficiente de la competencia mas sangrienta del universo conocido vamos a conocer los puntos mas famosos de la cuidad.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Maddie Fenton estaba preocupada ya era muy tarde y no había señas de Danny por ninguna parte, ni siquiera Sam y Tocker sabían algo. No podía dormir, solo esta preocupada. Comenzó a arreglar algunas cosas en su cuarto, cuando se encontró con una caja de madera. La abrió y se topó con objetos de los cuales ya casi se había olvidado.

Tomó entre sus manos un collar de oro fino con una medalla con la inscripción _DS_ siempre había pensado que esa sigla tenía algo que ver con el apellido del pequeño que lo portaba. Entonces comenzó a recordar.

_Ella no sabía nada del bebé que había encontrado, su esposo había llamado a la policía pero nadie había reportado un niño extraviado, además cuando lo examinaba notó que el niño parecía venir de otro mundo. Ahora el pequeño dormía ya sin todo las cosas que había tenido encima así que ella los comenzó a examinarlas._

_La mayoría eran de oro, y las telas eran de seda fina, como las que usarían para un príncipe y por juzgar de la corona que el niño llevaba lo era. Pero... ¿príncipe de donde? Quizás de algún reino muy lejano había pensado en broma. Así el tiempo pasó y ella decidió quedarse con el niño. Unas semanas después del primer "cumpleaños" de Danny recibió una extraña visita. _

_-¿quién eres?.- preguntó Maddie, mirando a la mujer de arriba abajo. Tenía mas o menos su misma altura, de cabellos blancos mezclado con violeta azulado, sus ojos eran azules fosforescentes y ¿flotaba? Si, la mujer flotaba en el aire._

_Ella intentó acercarse a la cuna donde Danny dormía, Maddie, tomó un arma ectoplasmatica sin duda la mujer era un fantasma._

_-Aléjate.- amenazó Maddie._

_-Tranquila mujer.- pidió la otra, cerrando los ojos, y entonces dos arillos blanquiazules de luz aparecieron alrededor de su cintura deslizándose en direcciones opuestas, una hacia arriba y una hacia abajo, rebelando el aspecto humano de la mujer de cabellos ahora castaños y ojos azules plata. _

_-¿qué fue lo que hiciste?.- preguntó Maddie._

_-Soy Icely, reina del norte y sur y ese niño que tiene es mi hijo.- dijo la mujer._

_Maddie estaba sorprendida. Tanto que dejó caer el arma que sostenía. Por suerte su marido no estaba._

_-No te asustes.- continuó Icely.- hay gente que quiere matarlo, por eso te lo traje_

_-¿él también podrá hacer eso que haces?.- preguntó Maddie sin estar segura de que lo que estaba pasando le estaba pasado._

_-No.- respondió Icely para alivio de Maddie, el cual le duró poco.- no por ahora, cuando el niño tenga edad suficiente como para controlar estos poderes su padre personalmente se los entregará, estate pendiente._

_-¿A que edad lo consideras?.- preguntó Maddie ya sintiéndose en confianza._

_-Calculo los 16.- sonrió la mujer acercándose a ver a su hijo.- cuando eso suceda, yo volveré._

_Y sin mas la extraña mujer desapareció en una nube de neblina. _

A los 16... Danny estaba próximo a cumplirlos. La voz de su marido la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Aun no regresa?.- preguntó Jack entrando al cuarto, Maddie cerró la cajita y negó con la cabeza, Jack esbozó una sonrisa.- tengo algo para alegrarte... es algo relacionado con el chico fantasma Danny Phantom.

Dicho esto, Jack salió disparado hacia el laboratorio. Pero Maddie se detuvo ¿tendrá algo que ver Danny Phantom con Icely? De pronto una loca idea pasó por su mente: de que el padre biológico de Danny decidió adelantar la "entrega de poderes" y ahora su hijo se puede convertir en Danny Phantom.

-Que idea tan loca.- murmuró sin saber que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

----------------------

Bien, no se tomen muy en serio la versión de los fantasmas ya que iré presentando la versión de cada parte involucrada para luego dar la real. Danille es una de los personajes femeninos de DP que me mas me agradan así que decidí incluirla ademas de que necesitaba alguien en el cual Danny confíe. Gracias por sus comentarios.

giosseppe: Creo que tienes razón, gracias por tu comentario. Aunque como decía esta historia es un reto personal.

Ghost Steve: Tal vez ya es obvio que la trama estará centrada en Danny y Mark aunque tardarán un poco en conocerse en persona.

Nos Leemos, Violet.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: **

Danille lo había dejado cerca del portal Fenton, ahora solo esperaba que sus padres no se encontraran en el laboratorio. Aun como Danny Phantom salió del portal y se topo con… sus padres. Jack apresurado tomó un arma y lo amenazó.

-hola… ciudadanos.- dijo Danny fingiendo desconocerlos.

-no te muevas espectro.- dijo Jack. Danny se preparó para huir pero pudo notar que su madre no estaba amenazándolo cosa que era rara. Huyó para luego ir a su cuarto, volver a su estado humano e ir a ver sus padres. Bajó las escaleras que conducían al laboratorio y entró, vio que sus padres ya habían vuelto a su trabajo.

-No te preocupes Maddie.- decía Jack.- ese chico fantasma ya no se nos escapará con este nuevo dispositivo diseñado solo para seguir su ADN.

"Se detectó la cercanía de Danny Phantom" dijo la maquina. Danny puso cara de pánico.

-Ahh hola papá y mamá.- dijo Danny tomando mucha valentía. Sabía que uno: se había atrasado por mucho a su hora de llegada; y que dos: era muy probable que esa maquina lo delate.

Maddie fue la primera en reaccionar, corrió y abrazó a Danny. Danny notó que su madre estaba extraña esa noche, no solo porque no se interesó cuando él se presentó como Danny Phantom sino que ahora estaba… llorando.

-Danny¿estas bien?- preguntó Maddie.- nadie te ha hecho nada.

Bien, ahora si era raro. ¿Acaso su madre ya sospechaba de su secreto?

-Estoy bien mamá.- dijo Danny.- es solo que unos fantasmas me atraparon pero me soltaron porque yo no era el que buscaban.

-¿fantasmas?- preguntó Maddie alarmada. Por su mente pasó lo que Icely le había dicho: que en su mundo muchos buscaban a su hijo para eliminarlo.

Si pero ya no hay problema.- dijo Danny alegre.

Me da gusto saber que estas bien.- dijo Maddie sonriendo.- Y ahora…

Estas castigado.- dijeron ambos padres.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

El molesto ruido de las trompetas que anunciaban el amanecer lo despertó. Se cubrió por completo con las sabanas, una mujer entró de golpe a su recamara.

-Buenos días alteza.- dijo la mujer arrodillándose. El joven se sentó en la cama y miró con cara soñolienta a la mujer.- su madre manda saludos y le pide que hoy desayune con ella.

-¿Mi madre?- se sorprendió momentáneamente el príncipe Mark. Se levantó de un salto de su cama luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio "me levanté muy rápido" pensó.

-Llamaré a los sirvientes a que le preparen para su encuentro con la reina.- anunció la mujer estando aun de rodillas. Mark asintió. La mujer se dispuso a salir y el príncipe la detuvo.

-Podrías darle esto al escudero Stefan Leins.- pidió Mark entregando un papel enrollado, la mujer lo miró con cierta duda.- la… el… la espada que me trajo ayer no… estaba derecha.

La mujer ahogó una risilla por el comentario del príncipe y tomando el papel salio. Mark se dejó caer en su cama nuevamente. Pero la entrada de algunos sirvientes le impidió dormir por lo menos unos cinco minutos.

Impresionante, tenía que hacer caravana y media para simplemente desayunar con su madre. Odiaba las reglas de su cuidad. Eran estúpidas. Las que le agradaban las podía contar con lo dedos de una mano. Los sirvientes lo despojaron de su vestimenta de cama y comenzaron a arreglarlo. Primera regla, nadie ni siquiera la reinan ni él mismo podía ver al rey a la cara. Las mujeres de la corte vivían separadas y se tenía que solicitar una audiencia para cualquier parte que quisiera ver a la otra.

Caminó y se dirigió a la parte centro del gran palacio. Miró a su alrededor todos al verlo hacía la respectiva reverencia, como próximo rey se le mostraba el mismo respeto que a su padre. Llegó en el centro del palacio una rosa de los vientos estaba dibujada en azulejos de vidrio y cada una de sus puntas llevaba a un distinto diferente. Miró el pasillo que iba por el marcado como Suroeste, donde su _prometida_ residía. Esa era la regla dos, los padres planeaban un matrimonio y este se cumplía cuando ambas partes llegaran a los 21 años. Quizás esa era la que mas odiaba, claro, a él le faltaban casi cinco años… pero a Stefan meses.

Siguió su camino hacía el lado Oeste, residencia de la Reina de dicho nombre, su madre, su boca delineó una mueca antes de entrar. Una vez dentro se topó con tres pares de ojos que se fijaron en él, su madre era de ojos grises y de cabello café oscuro, Mark se acercó a su madre y tomando la mano de la mujer se arrodillo.

-El que gobernará el mundo no se inclina ante nadie.- dijo la reina del Oeste.

Quizás solo ante quien lo trajo al mundo.- bacilo Mark poniéndose de pie. Agachó la cabeza a manera de respeto a la reina del Sur. Más por obligación que por gusto tomó la mano de la tercera chica y la besó. Los ojos mieles de ella mostraban burla. Mark la retó con la mirada.

Gusto en verla princesa Jessica.- dijo Mark en todo sarcástico.

Igual.- respondió la chica libertando su mano de Mark. Se odiaban. Y mucho.

Sería una larga mañana.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Stefan Leins tomó la espada que estaba afilando, aun no sabía porqué el rey personalmente le había pedido que preparara un juego de armas mas, para la pelea de guerreros. Había heredado ese trabajo de su padre y su madre es una de las trabajadoras más cercanas a la reina del Oeste. Así que él se crio en el palacio. Donde conoció al príncipe Mark y la princesa Jessica los cuales estaban comprometidos.

Curioso. La mencionada pareja no traga al otro ni con agua. Se odian a muerte y así ha sido desde que eran niños. Stefan es unos cinco años más grande que Mark el cual es un mes exacto más grande que Jessica. Alguna vez fue compañero de juegos y niñero del príncipe. Su aliado en romper las reglas. Al principio el rey del Este le pidió que él sea el escudero del príncipe, pero luego ciertas circunstancias provocaron que eso se acabara.

Ahora trabajaba para la realeza. Menos para Mark y también sabía que tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse al príncipe. Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se acercó a él.

-Hey, escudero.- habló ella.- tu príncipe azul manda una carta.

-Marie no le digas príncipe azul.- se quejó Stefan tomando el papel.

-Lo es ¿no?- rió ella mientras veía a Stefan leer.- es un príncipe y es azul. Bueno al menos tiene ojos azules.

De pronto Stefan hizo una pausa. Miró a la mujer con extrañeza.

-¿Cómo es que la tienes tu? Si ni siquiera haz entrado en el palacio.- preguntó el chico.

-Pues vi a la ama de llaves de Mark y le hice el favor.- contestó ella.- ¿te pide que vayas no? Espero que algún día te preocupes tanto por mi como lo haces con él.

-sabes que te aprecio Marie.- consoló Stefan.- pero…

-Si ya sé.- dijo ella.- no te preocupes yo te cubro.

En agradecimiento Stefan le dio un beso en la frente, luego tomó la espada y se encaminó al palacio.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Una mujer salió del palacio a escondidas, subió a un carruaje. Ayudada de sus sirvientes había burlado a la guardia. El lema "viva el heredero de Caos" fue gritado por un joven de más de veinte años.

-tenga cuidado su majestad.- dijo el chico.- yo la veré en la entrada del castillo de su tío.

-Reilly, no sabes como agradezco tu ayuda.- dijo la mujer.

-Yo estoy para servirle, reina Icely.-comentó.- sabe que soy fiel al arquero Schleiden.

-Ten cuidado.- se despidió la reina.

El carruaje fue conducido por otro leal sirviente. El grupo de los rebeldes, los que apoyaban al heredero de Caos, no habían desapareció pese a la muerte de su líder el arquero Darryl Schleiden. Aun confiaban en que el heredero de Caos vendría e impondría la paz en Olimpia.

Icely cerró los ojos mientras el carruaje la conducía al castillo de su tío Clockwork. La competencia de los guerreros era el motivo perfecto de distracción de los reyes de Olimpia para poder ir en busca de su hijo; la guerra había durado más de 17 años, desde la muerte de Schicksal y el acenso de la jerarquía de los Lassayer, quizás el asesinato de Darryl empeoró las cosas.

Darryl antes de morir entregó sus poderes a su hijo. Todos, sin que ni uno solo se perdiera, ya han pasado casi dos años desde eso y ella no había podido cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Maddie Fenton, pero al fin lo lograría. Le tomaría un tiempo a su hijo poder descubrir por si solo la totalidad de sus poderes por eso necesitaba llevárselo a Olimpia para que sea entrenado por Reilly en secreto.

Su hijo era la única esperanza para su reino, para que la paz regrese a él y para que el veredicto de Schicksal se cumpla. Llegó al castillo de Clockwork y entró. El maestro del tiempo la esperaba.

-Haz llegado tarde.- dijo Clockwork.- las fuerzas rebeldes fantasmales han llegado a él primero.

-Daniel es mi hijo, el que Schicksal eligió para derrotar a la dinastía Lassayer y es su obligación.- dijo Icely.

El maestro del tiempo no dijo nada. Y abrió el portal que conducía a Amity Park.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Danny bajaba las escaleras para llegar a su sala. Cuando vio que su madre recibía a una extraña mujer, que venía junto con toda una caravana. El Halfa miró con detenimiento a la mujer. Ella y su madre secretaron, hablaban por medio de murmullos. No solía hacer eso pero la situación lo ameritaba, se volvió intangible y fue a espiar a su madre. Cosa de la que se arrepentiría.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, gran señora.- dijo su madre a la mujer.

-Tal y como lo prometí, estoy de vuela.- respondió la mujer.

-Danny aun no tiene 16, señora.- comentó Maddie.

-Llámeme solamente, Icely.- dijo la otra.- vine porque Daniel esta en problemas.

¿Mi hijo?- se alarmó Maddie.

No, MI hijo.- contradijo Icely.- y ya es momento que Daniel afronte su destino, tal y como el Oráculo del Olimpia dijo.

¿A que se refiere?- preguntó Maddie.

Que el momento de que Daniel luche por el lugar que le pertenece en el universo ha llegado.- dijo Icely con voz autoritaria.- Daniel es MI hijo, y es el único que lleva la sangre de Caos y de Schicksal junta así que él gobernará el universo.

Danny se volvió visible en ese momento, sorprendiendo a Maddie. Pero Icely sonrió con ternura.

¿Me pueden explicar de que están hablando?- preguntó Danny Phantom, volviendo a su estado humano. Maddie miró alternadamente a Danny y a Icely, luego bajó la mirada.

El momento que mas temía había llegado.

* * *

Perdón por el leve retraso pero mi compu tuvo problema y medio la tuve que formatear. Anteriormente la reacción de Danny estaba en este capitulo pero decidí dejerlo para la proxima.

**giosseppe**: pues muchas gracias por tus consejos creo que necesitaba a alguien que me los de XD. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tendré que decir que no, además en efecto Mark y Danny son de lados diferentes, ya verás... ademas Stefan tiene sus secretos eh. Danille está en esta guerra por el machismo que hay en Olimpia. jajaja.

Nos leemos. Violet.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Danny miraba alternativamente a Maddie y a Icely. Aunque parecía que ninguna de las dos quería hablar. Luego de un incomodo silencio la reina Icely fue la que habló.

-Daniel esto te sonará extraño pero…-comenzó a decir Icely pero Danny la interrumpió.

-Que vienes de Olimpia, la cuidad del centro de la zona fantasma.- dijo Danny burlón.

-¿Cómo sabes del Olimpia?- preguntó algo sorprendida Icely.

-Ya estuve allí .- suspiró Danny.- pero creo que eso no importa tanto. Lo que me interesa es…-Danny hizo una pausa y se dirigió a ambas mujeres.- porqué… en 15 años no pudieron encontrar ni un minuto para decirme que no era hijo de los Fenton y que era de la realeza y que era no se que mas cosas que aun no me quieren decir.

-Íbamos a decírtelo cuando cumplieras 16.- habló Icely.- pero al morir tu padre las cosas cambiaron Daniel.

Danny notó que la reina lo llamaba _Daniel_ con un tono extraño y una pronunciación alemana. También notó la incomodidad de Maddie ante la situación, no había duda que Maddie estaba tan mal informada como él. Así que no le hizo ningún reclamo. No por ahora.

-Solo estamos protegiéndote.- dijo Maddie.

-Son muchos los que quieren acabar con el heredero de Caos.- dijo Icely.- osea contigo.

-Pues, no me siento protegido…-Danny se puso de pie.- trata de vivir 15 años creyendo que eres una persona "normal" y en cinco minutos ya eres de la realeza, saben que, si acaso creen que no he tenido suficientes problemas con mis poderes, con los fantasmas, con… todos… añadan una corona.

El chico fantasma se transformó, se hizo intangible y salió de su casa. Maddie se sorprendió y se quedó mirando el techo por donde había salido Danny. Icely le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Volverá.- dijo.- solo necesita, tiempo.

Danny sobrevoló la cuidad, sentía algo de enojo. No soportaba el hecho de que sus padres le hubieran mentido. Aterrizó en la azotea de un alto edificio y se sentó en la orilla. Podía ver Amity Park en todo su esplendor. El sol ya se había estaba ocultando y la vista era muy agradable, perfecto para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos. No tardó cuando creyó quedarse dormido. No supo realmente como sucedió pero de pronto despertó en un lugar que no conocía, no era la Zona Fantasma y de eso podía estar seguro; tampoco era Olimpia. Era un lugar que se encontraba vacío. No se veía nada. Ni tierra ni cielo ni nada solo vacío. Un aire extraño agitó sus cabellos blancos.

Aun estaba en su forma fantasmal.

Miró a su alrededor con cautela, sin duda era un sueño. Uno muy raro. El extraño aire se concentró y creó la figura de un hombre. De unos cincuenta y cacho años, de cabellos canosos y ojos azul hielo, esos ojos le recordaron a Icely. El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo.

-_Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre_.- dijo el hombre, Danny se sorprendió más.

-¿Quién eres¿Dónde estoy¿Esto es un sueño o…

-_Una pregunta a la vez Daniel_.-de nuevo la pronunciación alemana en su nombre.- _esto no es un sueño, tomé tu espíritu para hablar contigo aquí… en el vacío… y yo soy Destino_.

-¿El Destino? Oh pero que lógico.- dijo Danny sarcásticamente.

_-__Lo soy Daniel_.- dijo Destino.- _aunque muchos me conocen como __Schicksal__ ¿te suena?_

-No, no en verdad.- Danny fue sincero.

_-__La reina __Icely__ es mi hija_.- dijo Destino siendo directo. Danny creyó no ir bien. Destino adivinó sus pensamientos.- _si, tú eres técnicamente mi nieto y la verdad me sorprende que con solo tres generaciones Olímpicas se haya cumplido mi profecía. Pero mi hija es así muy impredecible ni yo mismo puedo con ella_.

-Pero si tengo parentesco contigo ¿por qué me llaman "heredero de Caos"?-Danny hizo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos.- No tiene sentido.

Destino sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-_Es una historia larga__, Daniel_.- contestó.- _algún día te la podré contar toda. Pero ahora debes de volver con tu madre a Olimpia… has estado fuera de la guerra por mucho tiempo y tus enemigos se han __multiplicado… ya no son solo los __Lassayer__ sino también muchos otros que irás conociendo. Por eso he elegido a 10 seres los cuales serán tu ejército principal…_

-Y ¿como sabré cual es un enemigo?.- preguntó Danny.

Destino hizo aparecer una especie de gema, pero tenía la forma de una luna en cuarto menguante color azul plata y brillaba con una luz fuerte. La hizo flotar y la luna se fundió en su frente creándole a Danny un extraño tatuaje de la misma forma y mismo color con el mismo brillo. El chico fantasma sintió un nuevo tupo de energía recorrer su cuerpo. No era energía fantasmal, era muy diferente.

-_Me podrás contactar con ella cada que me necesites_.-dijo Destino.- _ahora ve, ve a Olimpia… busca a los elegidos y derroca a la dinastía __Lassayer__, no dejes ni uno que lleve su sangre__ vivo._

Danny vio como Destino se desvanecía en el aire.

-¿Y como sabré quienes son los elegidos? y ¿Quiénes son los Lassayer?- preguntó Danny con desesperación. No quería quedarse con la duda.

_-__Busca mi sello, la luna menguante_.- dijo Destino casi ya desvanecido.- _tu madre te ayudará con lo de __los __Lassayer_.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Mark tomó la copa de helado y se dispuso a comer. Había estado entrenando hace un rato pero no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba un maestro, alguien en quien confiar… así que dejó de practicar y se puso a comer helado.

-¿No deberías de entrenar en vez de embutirte helado?- preguntó una voz conocida.

-Estaba esperando a que mi entrenador se dignara a llegar.- sonrió Mark dejando el helado a un lado, se puso de pie y abrazó al escudero, le dio un tímido beso en los labios; el otro primero vio de reojo a su alrededor. Ni un solo alma a la vista. Entonces le respondió al príncipe. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de nivel pero Stefan fue el que lo cortó.

-Entrenamiento antes que el amor, príncipe.- sonrió Stefan.- además, no querrás más problemas ¿o sí?

-No, no quiero mas problemas.- dijo Mark acariciando la nuca de su pareja.- pero…

-Algún día tendremos la oportunidad.- dijo Stefan dándole un beso en la frente, se quedaron abrazados un rato, Mark apoyado en el pecho de Stefan, entonces el príncipe miró el reloj. Las 15 y media horas, Mark se sobresaltó.

-Ay no es tarde.- dijo separándose del escudero, y comenzó a reunir unas cuantas cosas.- se supone que la inauguración es las 17 y debo de vestirme…

-A propósito de vestuarios ¿ya elegiste tu disfraz?- preguntó Stefan. Mark negó con la cabeza, tomó a Stefan de una mano y lo jaló. Corrieron por los pasillos esquivando a los sirvientes, guarias y demás gentes.

Corrieron desde el campo de entrenamiento hasta llegar a la habitación del príncipe donde dos mujeres ya de edad madura esperaban al príncipe.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo una con voz nada amigable.

-Lo se y nunca volverá a pasar.- se disculpó Mark. La mujer miró con cierto odio a Stefan.

-Yo… los espero aquí.- dijo el escudero, viendo como ambas mujeres se llevaban a Mark, sin duda para arreglarlo.

-Ayúdame a buscar un buen traje y un buen seudónimo.- pidió Mark. Fue metido al baño y las mujer lo despojaron de sus vestimentas, el príncipe cayó en una bañera llena de agua.

-Esta helada.- se quejó el príncipe.

-Estaría caliente si hubieras llegado a tiempo.- dijo la mujer.

Stefan permaneció fuera de ese cuarto de baño. Revisando todo tipo de telas, regla numero uno de la competencia de guerreros. Todo participante debe tener una identidad secreta que sería revelada si perdía, si ganaba no sería hasta la ceremonia de clausura cuando sea revelada. No tardó cuando tuvo una idea. Unos minutos después las dos mujeres salieron. Y Mark también, llevaba puesto una ropa muy simple algo parecido a un pijama y estaba en su forma fantasmal.

-¿Quién serás, el niño pijama?- rió Stefan.

-Si le quedaría bien serlo.- dijo una de las mujeres, Mark la miró con enojo.

-Tranquilo príncipe.- dijo Stefan.- tengo algunas ideas.

Luego de muchos intentos al fin lograron algo que le gustara a Mark. Stefan se acercó y le entregó la espada que llevaba en su cinturón.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Mark.

-Se que la necesitarás.- respondió Stefan.- la prepararé para ti.

Mark le agradeció con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿crees que logre vencer?- preguntó Mark ocurrentemente.

-No tengo la más mínima duda.- le respondió.- y se que tu padre también confía en ti, si no, no te hubiera pedido que compitieras.

-no se que me aterra mas.- comentó Mark.- si perder o ganar y luego morir a manos del Heredero de Caos.

-Tal vez tu seas el que luchará contra ese sujeto pero eso no significa que lo harás solo.- animó el otro.- ahora vuelve a tu forma humana…

Mark obedeció y al cambiar, su vestimenta era la que siempre llevaba como príncipe con algunas joyas encima. De pronto se oyeron las trompetas, la ceremonia había empezado. Esta vez fue Stefan quien llevaba a Mark iban corriendo a la arena donde se llevaría acabo la pelea. Las dos mujeres los acompañaron.

"Ciudadanos de Olimpia" se oyó la voz del rey del Este "bienvenidos a la competencia anual de los guerreros…"

-Ya empezó.- dijo Mark agitado, una vez que llegaron.- soy hombre muerto.

"…este año contamos con la participación especial de…"

-Tranquilo.- dijo Stefan.- cuando entremos no lo va ha notar nadie.

"…El Príncipe Mark" Mark y Stefan entraron justo en ese momento y la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

-No lo va ha notar nadie.- replicó Mark en un murmullo a Stefan disimulando una sonrisa para el publico. Stefan se excusó con una sonrisa y luego se perdió entre el publico.

"Las reglas son las mismas".- siguió el Rey del Este.- "el primero que pierda su transformación, pierde la pelea. La competencia ha empezado oficialmente".

Nuevamente el aplauso de la gente.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Danny despertó un poco desconcertado, estaba en su cama y parecía ser que en realidad todo lo que había pasado con Schicksal y muy probablemente con Icely fue un sueño. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y marcaba las 6:00 del lunes. Ese día tenía que ir a la escuela y exponer sobre los griegos. Se le había olvidado, todo el fin de semana se le había ido pensando en Olimpia. Se levantó y se miró al espejo. El tatuaje de la luna menguante no estaba. Se le ocurrió algo.

Se transformó en fantasma y se topó con el tatuaje, el cual yo no estaba brillando. Cerró los ojos. Y de pronto la luna comenzó a brillar. "_cuando entremos en contacto la luna brillará_" le dijo la voz de Schicksal. Danny abrió los ojos y el resplandor de la luna se fue. Volvió a su forma humana y bajó a la sala donde vio a Icely tomando café con Maddie.

-Es una pesadilla volveré a la cama.- dijo Danny dándose la vuelta y empezando a subir los escalones.

-Danny tenemos que hablar los tres.- dijo Maddie.

-Oh, tal vez hay algo sobre mi vida o sobre mi que tal vez yo quiero saber.- dijo Danny - oh no, no me digan tengo un hermano gemelo.

-Tienes una media hermana.- dijo Icely, mientras Danny sacaba un poco de jugo del refrigerador.- se llama Jessica pero todos le decimos Jess.

-Ayer no salió nada bien.- suspiró Maddie.- ¿quieres escuchar a tu madre?

Danny no contestó, solo se concentró en su jugo.

-Daniel, en un par de semanas.- comenzó a hablar la reina.- tendremos una gran fiesta en conmemoración de la ultima pelea de los guerreros. Ese día se sabrá quien será el supuesto afortunado en matarte. Esperaba, es decir, espero que para ese día tu ya puedas controlar la totalidad de tus poderes… hablo por el bien del universo y de la familia de Schicksal.

-Escuchen.- interrumpió Danny.- hoy no es un buen día para que me hablan de eso, tengo una tarea muy importante de algo que no he estudiado… necesito ir a la biblioteca.

-Y yo necesito regresar a Olimpia.- dijo Icely.- ¿crees que mi esposo no se dará cuenta que he estado fuera por dos días?

-De acuerdo.- dijo Maddie.- Danny promete, tomar las lecciones de pelea hasta el día de la gran fiesta y luego tomará la decisión si ayuda o no a Olimpia, luego de convivir dos semanas con ellos.

Icely miró a Danny el cual parecía estar de acuerdo con la propuesta de Maddie.

-Creo que no tengo opción.- dijo la reina.

-Si respetarán lo que decida, esta bien.- Danny aceptó.

* * *

No estoy muy segura si la reacción de Danny fue correcta, pero bueno así lo quise poner. Schicksal es una palabra alemana que significa Destino o algo así. Originalmente no tenía planeado presentarlo como personaje, pero la historia lo pedía.

giosseppe¿crees que la reina es mandona? Creo que ya habrás notado con claridad que Mark y Danny son de lados opuestos en esta guerra.

Nos leemos. Violet.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5:

Un hombre musculoso y alto, se estrella contra el muro que dividía a los espectadores de la pareja que peleaba. El enorme hombre al momento de la colisión se sintió sin fuerzas y dejó que aparecieran los anillos grisáceos revelando su identidad. Y luego se oyó la exclamación del público. Su contrincante parecía tener apenas la mitad del tamaño de él pero lo habían vencido.

-El novato conocido como "el _guerrero de la oscuridad_" ha ganado.- anunció la voz del réferi.- pasa a las rondas finales.

El chico levantó la espada que estaba atada a su cinturón en señal de victoria. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, con un antifaz que le cubría medio rostro y que con el mismo sujetaba sus cabellos algo largos color negro. Solo sus ojos fosforecían en un rojo sangre.

-Vaya que el novato es bueno.- murmuraban muchos.

El ganador, abandonó el cuadrilátero y se dirigió a los vestidores, mejor dicho al lugar donde guardan las armas. Una vez que se aseguró de estar solo se quitó el antifaz, sus ojos color rojo sangre perdieron un poco de su luminosidad pero aun se veían aterradores.

-Si haces eso te vas a delatar antes de tiempo.- dijo Stefan de tras suyo, haciéndole al chico darse la vuelta.

-Lo siento.- contestó Mark dejando la espada que traía en su lugar.

-Felicidades, mi príncipe.- dijo Stefan abrazándolo.- te ha ido bien hasta ahora.

-Gracias.- contestó Mark dejándose hacer.- no había llegado lejos sin ti, me has ayudado mucho.

-Bien ahora debes de ir a descansar.- sugirió el escudero.- tuviste tres peleas seguidas y las ganaste todas, mañana a primera hora tendremos practica.

Stefan se separó de Mark. El otro aprovechó para volver a su forma humana con arillos color negro. Vio a su pareja prepararse para abandonar el lugar.

-¿No puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?- preguntó el príncipe, sorprendiendo al escudero.

-Si lo deseas puedo escaparme un rato.- sonrió Stefan.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Estaba sentado en el césped brillante, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, sus manos estaban cruzadas en su pecho. No había nadie en ese lugar, y lo podía sentir. Se lo habían enseñado. Sus cabellos blancos estaban un poco más largos que lo normal y la gema en forma de luna menguante que tenía en la frente brillaba con fuerza, alumbrando el lugar.

Era algo parecido a un cementerio. Mejor dicho, era una tumba. Le habían explicado mucho sobre el significado de ser quien es.

El Heredero de Caos. El elegido de Schicksal para traer la paz a Olimpia, quien gobernaría por otro periodo olímpico, si eso ya se lo había aprendido de memoria. Pero nadie había podido explicarle con profundidad la historia.

Schicksal se materializó frente a él.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido.- dijo Schicksal.

-Necesitaba hacerlo.- contestó Danny haciendo un gesto de reverencia. Schicksal y Danny estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas. Raro, no se veía el suelo pero si se sentía. El chico se sentía fascinado, cada vez que se encontraba con Schicksal algo nuevo aprendía.

-Necesito saber que sucedió entre Caos y usted.- añadió Danny con seriedad.- no puedo quedarme con la duda por mas tiempo.

Schicksal dejó escapar un suspiro, su mirada azul reflejó tristeza. Danny supo que había algo más fuerte que una guerra entre esos dos personajes.

-Bien creo que es necesario que sepas.- dijo Schicksal.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Mark estaba recostado en el pecho de Stefan, el escudero acarició el cabello negro del chico, notó muy inquieto a Mark. Mas de lo normal, como si algo le estuviera preocupando.

-¿Qué sucede, mi amor?- preguntó el escudero dulcemente. Mark no contestó pronto.

-Tengo miedo.- murmuró Mark abrazándose mas a Stefan, buscando refugio.- miedo de… el heredero de Caos.

-Mira… creo que.- Stefan trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas.- Mark, haz enfrentado a grandes rivales y haz vencido… haz vivido con el peso de él toda tu vida ¿por qué te molesta ahora?

-Porqué se que está cerca de aquí.- murmuró Mark, con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de su pareja.- sé que esta cerca. Tu sabes que yo le robe su… cosa esa del equilibrio y vendrá a asesinarme.

-Pues, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí.- dijo Stefan.

-No quiero que te lastime.- dijo Mark.- se dice que es demasiado poderoso como para que algún ser pueda con él.

-No será poderoso hasta que consiga el amuleto principal.- susurró Stefan.

-Por eso.- Mark se sentó.- yo tengo la mitad de ese amuleto, lo llevo dentro de mi, es mi fuente de vida si me lo quita moriré.

-Que te parece si te cuento algo que mi abuelo solía contarme antes de dormir.- sugirió Stefan.- tal vez te anime.

Mark asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi abuelo decía que hace mucho tiempo, antes de la fundación del Olimpia existió un fantasma de inmenso poder…- comenzó Stefan.-… su nombre era Parian, y gobernaba la Zona Fantasma… ansiado de mas poder decidió ir al mundo real para conquistarlo. Lo logró gracias a un antiguo oráculo griego que vivía en Delfos. Según mi abuelo el oráculo se enamoró perdidamente del fantasma.

-¿Esta historia se supone que debe animarme?-dijo Mark sonriendo.- o aterrarme mas.

-Pues ya está animándote.- rió Stefan.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

-¿Así que detrás de esta guerra hay un romance entre tu y el rey fantasma?- se sorprendió Danny. Schicksal asintió.

-Él me dijo que me daría el dominio del mundo real si lo ayudaba.- siguió Schicksal.- y lo hice, pero… cuando ya dominábamos todo el universo, él cambió. Quizás no fue tan cruel conmigo pero si con sus súbditos. Entonces ellos se revelaron y…

-Lo enceraron en el sarcófago del sueño eterno.- completó Danny recordando la historia que los fantasmas le habían contado mucho tiempo atrás.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

-El oráculo Engel Schicksal se sintió enojado por lo que los fantasma le hicieron a su gran amor.- decía Stefan a la nada, ya que Mark estaba en el mundo de los sueño.- y desplegó todo su poder… amenazando con destruir el universo y todo lo que el abarca. Gracias a algunos de sus leales súbditos fue convencido de no destruir el universo. Y solo lo condenó a la guerra.

Dijo que: "_Solo cuando la sangre de Caos y de Schicksal se unan en un solo ser, habrá paz permanente en el mundo_"

.-. .-. .-. .-.

-Concentré todo mi poder en cinco amuletos.- le dijo Schicksal a Danny.- que distribuí a mis seguidores mas cercanos. Tú debes de buscar a los cinco y acabar con esta guerra.

-Cuando nos vimos primera vez dijiste que solo habían pasado tres generaciones.-Danny preguntó.- ¿Cómo es posible que la guerra haya durado tanto?

-Porqué yo no tuve hijos en mi primera vida, pero Caos si.-contestó Schicksal.- no fue sino hasta hace poco cuando decidí reencarnar y dejar un descendiente dándole posibilidades al mundo de tener paz.

-¿Cuáles son los amuletos?- preguntó Danny.

-Son uno por cada viento y por cada elemento y por cada sentimiento mas la fuente de equilibrio.- explicó Schicksal haciendo aparecer en algo parecido a una bola de cristal los amuletos. Danny los observó entre ellos reconoció a tres.

-Ese es el cayado de Clockwork.- dijo Danny señalando el objeto.- la corona de fuego y el anillo de la ira de Parian… o debo de decirle Caos.

-El cayado del Este, viento y tiempo, se lo entregue a Clockwork que fue mi hermano en una vida pasada. La corona del norte, fuego y amor originalmente de Caos y el anillo del Oeste, tierra e ira. Pero también están la espada del Sur, agua y paz que tu madre debe tener.

-¿Qué hay del amuleto del equilibrio?- preguntó Danny.

-De ese ya tienes la mitad.- señaló Schicksal- la gema del centro, vida y la conjugación de los cuatro elementos, esa gema es muy poderosa… y solo con ella completa puedes controlar todos los amuletos en su totalidad. Si no consigues la otra mitad el poder de los amuletos te matará.

-Bien, creo saber donde encontrar el anillo, la corona, el cayado y la espada.- dijo Danny con una mano en el mentón.- y ya tengo la mitad de la gema ¿eso significa que pronto me libraré de esto?

Schicksal negó para la mala fortuna de Danny.

-Caos no tiene el anillo ni la corona.- dijo.- ya es muy tarde, y debes volver con tu madre… solo puedo decirte que el que posee los amuletos es el que comanda los ejércitos del usurpador del trono de Caos.

Y nuevamente Schicksal se desvaneció dejando a Danny con una nueva duda. El chico fantasma abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en Olimpia volviendo a su forma humana. Suspiró. Ya estaba amaneciendo, se acostó en el césped y pronto en sueño lo invadió.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó dormido, pero la voz cálida de un conocido lo despertó.

-Hey, chico tumba.- habló el chico de ojos azules, Danny se incorporó.- nuevamente durmiendo al aire libre… te resfriarás.

-Y dale con llamarme chico tumba.- rió Danny viendo como el otro se sentaba junto a él.

-Pues cómo mas quieres que te llame si no quieres decirme tu nombre.- contestó el otro.

-Mira quien habla.- dijo Danny arqueando una ceja.- chico fuente.

-Al menos no soy "tumba".- rió el chico fuente. Ambos rieron.

Se habían conocido hace unos días en ese mismo lugar. Pero ninguno de los dos quiso decir su nombre por lo que Danny lo bautizó "chico fuente" ya que siempre lo encontraba en la fuente de la entrada del lugar. Mientras que el otro lo bautizó "chico tumba" por su gran interés en la tumba.

-¿Y que cuentas hoy?- preguntó chico fuente luego de un rato de silencio.- yo estaba súper aburrido en mi… casa.

-Pues nada en especial.- respondió Danny.- aquí aburriéndome también, creo que podemos aburrirnos juntos… ah oye, mañana iré a la competencia de los guerreros porqué son las semifinales y me preguntaba si… quisieras acompañarme, tu me has explicado mucho sobre Olimpia y de verdad quisiera estar contigo ese día.

-¿Eso es una cita?- preguntó chico fuente con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Pues…-Danny dudó.- podría ser, nos conocemos desde hace casi una semana, hablamos durante horas en este lugar… y creo que…

-Tendré que pensarlo bien.- murmuró el otro. Levantándose y yéndose. Dejando a Danny algo sorprendido sabía que quizás era algo atrevido de su parte ya que por lo que chico fuente le había contado Olimpia era una ciudad muy conservadora. Y aunque chico fuente revelo su orientación homosexual a Danny quizás no estaba interesado en el heredero de Caos.

Y si, Danny se había prendado de él desde que lo conoció y no iba a descansar hasta saber si el chico fuente le correspondía.

* * *

Me tomé mis vacaciones XD pero estoy de regreso. Este capitulo lo tenía desde la semana pasada pero no me dio chance de entrar al internet. Espero poder poner el otro antes de que me corten el internet... aun no pagamos xD y llevan días amenazando con volarnoslo.

Con el siguinete capitulo estaría terminando la fase de introducción, y luego... entonces si se va ha poner buena la cosa.

giosseppe: se que fue plagio pero llevaba tiempo con esas escena en mi mente y necesitaba sacarla de alguna forma... es que aveces hay peliculas que me trauman y no me las puedo sacar de la cabeza (ahora tengo a _Scream_ molestandome).

Eso es todo. Nos leemos. Violet.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6:

Le habían dicho que se defendiera de los ataques del que era su entrenador personal. Pero él no lograba hacerlo tan bien como los demás quisieran. Su mirada verde se fijó en el hombre que cargaba un ataque. Nunca había visto a alguien usar sus poderes fantasmas como lo hacía Reilly, ni siquiera Vlad Plasmius lo hacía de esa forma. Su leve distracción le costo caro. Se estrelló contra el muro del castillo y se destransformó.

-Levántate debilucho.- dijo Reilly.- ¿cómo esperas defender a tu reino si no puedes defenderte tu?

Danny se incorporó con dificultad. Y vio a Reilly flotar en el aire acostado.

-Despiértame cuando ya te hayas recuperado.- dijo el hombre burlescamente. Danny frunció el ceño enojado, se transformó y cerró los ojos, la gema de luna comenzó a brillar y Danny lanzó una bola de ectoplasma que golpeó a Reilly, y esta vez él fue el golpeado.

Danny abrió los ojos, estos estaban vacios, como si estuviera poseído. Reilly levantó la mirada y observó con cierto miedo al chico. Cuando Danny abrió la boca la voz de Schicksal habló.

-Dale tiempo Reilly.- dijo Schicksal.- Daniel necesita tiempo.

-Pero tiempo es lo que menos tenemos.- dijo Reilly arrodillado. Los pocos que estaban en el lugar reconocieron la presencia del que sería por siempre su rey, por siempre su líder, hicieron la respectiva reverencia.

-Sé que no hay tiempo.- siguió Schicksal.- por eso te pido que reúnas a los ejércitos de Stadtmond, reúnelos, por que mi nieto no peleará contra los ejércitos del rey Henry y Erick Lassayer… deja que los solados se hagan cargo de ellos, y tu entrena a mi nieto para derrocar a todos los usurpadores… no para vencer a ejércitos.

El viento se había agitado y luego se desvaneció, dejando a un Danny débil que cayó de rodillas, Reilly se apresuró a ayudarlo. Los presentes se acercaron a Reilly.

-Señor ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?- preguntó uno.

-No se trata de lo que yo quiera sino de lo que Schicksal.- corrigió Reilly.- ustedes son testigos de lo que él dijo. Ahora háganlo.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Mark miraba con atención lo que Stefan le enseñaba. Stefan se veía muy diferente como fantasma, sus cabellos casi rubios eran ahora color ligeramente verde y que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos verde quemado. Había estado explicando en que consiste el ataque y cual es el efecto en el oponente, mas no lo había realizado.

Es demasiado peligroso que lo realice contra ti.- dijo Stefan a Mark.

¿Y si solo lo lanzas al vacio?- inquirió Mark.

Bien, trataré de lanzarlo hacia el cielo.- dijo Stefan.

Hizo aparecer los arillos que en su caso eran color gris claro con destellos verdes, pero no dejó que se deslizaran sino que usando sus manos los concentró en una esfera de energía que posteriormente disparó a manera de rayo hacia el cielo. Creado un verdadero rayo del electricidad.

Quiero que lo intentes.- dijo Stefan luego de permanecer inmóvil unos segundos.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

_Tres días después… _

-Entonces ¿de verdad vas a pelear contra reyes?- preguntó el chico moreno a través de su computadora de bolsillo.

-si técnicamente.- contestó Danny con fastidio fijando su mirada en la cámara web, estaba en su alcoba. Había llevado esa computadora portátil con él. Quizás para no desconectarse del mundo real, de la tecnología y todo eso, claro que sin mencionar que por medio de ella seguía platicando con sus amigos y "padres".

-No luces tan feliz.- dijo la ojivioleta.

-Ya me harte de todo esto.- confesó Danny.- no saben lo que es estar bajo esta presión, todos esperan que yo sea una especie de súper guerrero que llegue a darles paz.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos dijiste que los fantasmas te pidieron que te unieras a ellos?- dijo Tucker.

-Si que con eso.- Danny se recostó en el elegante sillón.

-¿Crees tu que ellos estén de tu lado?- siguió Tucker.

-Si mal recuerdo Danny dijo que los fantasmas estaban en contra del reino ese.- dijo Sam.- no creo que quieran estar de su lado.

-Quizás si.- dijo Danny sonriente.- tendría que hablar con ellos sobre lo que Schicksal me dijo.

-¿Eh?- dijeron confundidos tanto Tucker como Sam

-Es una historia demasiado larga.- rió Danny.- quizás cuando todo acabe les cuente.

-Y que nos dices… ¿Cómo están las chicas por allí?-preguntó Tucker.

-O chicos.- dijo traviesamente Sam

-Pues…-Danny dudó.- la verdad no tengo cabeza para eso ahora, pero les prometo que cuando esto acabe les invitaré a pasar unos días aquí, es muy agradable.

-Si quizás, pero tu dices que no hay tecnología.- dijo Tucker haciendo un gesto de miedo.

-Y que las mujeres son discriminadas.- dijo Sam

-Pero eso esta por cambiar.- dijo Danny sonriente.- si yo fuera rey, creo que cambiaría muchas cosas en este lugar… y vaya que los necesita. Pero basta de hablar de mi ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-La verdad es que sin ti las cosas no son tan divertidas.- dijo Sam- solo cosas normales.

-Si, extrañamente ya no se ven fantasmas aquí.- dijo Tucker.

Charlaron un buen rato más hasta que el sonido de las trompetas hizo reaccionar a Danny. Se despidió de sus amigos. Las trompetas llamaban a los espectadores a ver la pelea final. Donde se decidiría quien sería el "afortunado" en eliminar al Heredero de Caos. Danny se puso de pie y se vistió.

Recordaba los primeros días que estuvo allí, las sirvientas le dieron un baño que sin duda había dejado una huella en su memoria que nunca se quitaría. Se miró al espejo, vaya que había cambiado mucho en estas dos semanas.

Su cabello era un poco mas largo, y su peinado había cambiado levemente. Ahora vestía usaba un pantalón azul claro combinada con una camisa color blanca por completo, la camisa era larga y le llegaba hasta media pierna, mas no tenía todos los botones abrochados solamente los del medio y dejaba descubierto una parte de su pecho.

Cuando salió de su habitación se topó con Reilly el cual sin duda estaría yendo a buscarlo. No dijo nada, solo dejó que Reilly lo condujera a la arena. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, él miraba a su alrededor. No quería que Reilly estuviera vigilándolo todo el tiempo y quería ver si acaso entre tanta multitud encontraba al chico fuente. Y si tenía ganas de verlo.

Observó la pelea sin mucho interés, el que llamaban "guerrero de la oscuridad" parecía ser tan bueno como el que llamaban "gigante del sur". Estaban en la primera ronda de la pelea: pelea sin armas y sin poderes. El tamaño del gigante del sur ayudó, ya que su contrincante apenas y tenía la mitad de su tamaño y también experiencia. No tardó cuando el gigante derrotó al guerrero.

Mark fue aporreado contra el suelo y simplemente no tuvo mas fuerza para seguir. Se sintió un poco mal al perder en la primera ronda, ahora debía de ganar las otras dos: pelea con armas y pelea con los poderes.

La pelea con armas fue más fácil para Mark, quizás era que al ser mas pequeño era mas hábil. Y logró ganarla. Pero la última pelea no parecía ser fácil.

-No uses la técnica que te enseñé a menos que sea muy necesaria.- le dijo Stefan en la pausa.

La pelea empezó, y al principio Mark se defendía. Su contrincante era muy bueno, no por nada era ya dos veces campeón, y Mark parecía un insecto a su lado. Danny miraba la pelea ahora con interés, el pequeño usaba técnicas de defensa iguales a las que él solía usar durante sus peleas con fantasmas. El mayor usaba también las mismas técnicas pero sin dudas más potentes, podía ver en esa pelea el reflejo de Vlad contra él. Estaba seguro de que el mayor ganaría, pero entonces el menor dejó ver un poder especial, de sus manos salieron una especie de cuchillas de hielo y ectoplasma que lastimaron a su oponente. El mayor estaba distraído y Mark aprovechó para atacar.

-Solo lo esta debilitando.- observó Danny.- lo debilitará hasta que pierda su transformación.

-Muy buen comentario.- apoyó Reilly.

El Mayor le lanzó un fuerte ataque y los anillos de Mark amenazaron por comenzar a deslizarse cuando él aprovechó para crear el ataque que Stefan le había enseñado. No fue tan potente como el de Stefan pero hizo que su contrincante perdiera la transformación. No se esperó la aclamación del publicó.

-¿Por que tanto alboroto?-preguntó Danny a Reilly.

-Es la primera vez que un novato gana la pelea de guerreros.-respondió el otro.

-¿Y eso es malo?- Danny miró con detenimiento al guerrero de la oscuridad.

-No, y si.- contestó Reilly.- no, ya que tu rival no más que un simple adolescente de tu edad, y por otro lado si, ya que ese adolescente es nada mas ni nada menos que el príncipe Mark.

-Y como sabes que…-comenzó a decir Danny.

-Ahora ofrezco este premio a cualquiera que logre vencer al guerrero de la oscuridad.- dijo el rey del Norte llamando la atención de Danny, Erick Lassayer hizo un gesto a un guardia que trajo a una chica atada con sogas.- que les parece, este exótico tesoro.

Danny se quedó en shock al ver que la chica no era otra más que Danille. Arqueó la ceja, no podía dejar que cualquier hombre se quedara con su prima, ella no era un objeto para ser premio. Se quitó la camisa y se la amarró a la cabeza, al transformarse su traje de fantasma combinaba bien con la camisa que le cubría la gema de luna.

-Yo lucharé.- dijo Danny mientras entrando al cuadrilátero, sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Reilly.

-De verdad crees que podrías contra mí.- vaciló Mark mirando a su contrincante.- eres un simple debilucho.

Danille se sorprendió al ver a Danny allí, mas no dijo nada. Ella no estaba enterada de que Danny era el supuesto "Heredero de Caos".

-Tu eres el debilucho.- dijo Danny.

-Bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre de guerrero?- le preguntó a Danny el réferi.

-Danny Phantom.- respondió sin titubear.

Mark elevó los ojos al cielo, mientras el referí decía las reglas. Al sonido de la trompeta la feroz pelea comenzó. Al principio ambos respetaban las reglas pero luego, simplemente se peleaban a jaloneos y leves golpes. Harto de juegos, Danny quiso usar su ataque mas fuerte: el lamente Fantasmagórico, no había visto que nadie lo usara allí y las reglas decía que ningún poder estaba prohibido, mientras Mark pensó en usar la técnica del rayo.

Al chocarse ambos ataques, estos se fueron contra ambos haciendo un empate. Al des transformarse, se miraron atónitos.

-¿Chico fuente?-dijo Danny quitando la camisa de su cabeza.

-¿Chico tumba?- dijo Mark, el cual volver a su modo humano no tenia el antifaz.

Luego de unos segundo de tención y antes de que el réferi anunciara el empate ambos se volvieron a transformar y se miraron amenazantes. Hasta que Mark identificó a Danny.

-El Heredero de Caos.- murmuró Mark.

-Es él.- murmuró el rey Erick. Y todos los demás lo acompañaron en sus murmullos. Danny supo que la luna en su frente lo había delatado.

* * *

Quería subir este cap antes de que pase el ciclón, pero no me dio chance. Siento que Mark Lassayer se está portando algo revelde conmigo por que no quiere adaptarse a la historia, quizás no me entiendan, tendré que hacer algo para que colabore.

Yo soy una adicta a la compu y la televición, así que sinceramente creo que no sobreviría en un lugar donde no hayan dichos aparatos, así que se me ocurrió que Danny no sería tan tonto como para no llevarse consigo minimo una lap, ya saben para no perder la conexión con el mundo xD.

Feliz de que el viento no se llevó el techo de lamina de mi bodega, ni tumbó mi querido arbol de grosellas, les digo hasta pronto.

Nos leemos, Violet.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: 

Danille miró a los guardias que la sujetaban, todos estaban tan distraídos y sorprendidos con Danny, así que ella aprovechó para escapar.

-¡¡¡La chica!!!-dijo un guardia.- ¡detengan a la chica!- Danille corrió, pero tal parecía que nadie en ese lugar iba a ayudarla a escapar, así que sin saber como realmente llegó allí se encontró junto a Danny.

-¿Alguna idea?-preguntó Danille a Danny al verse rodeados por soldados.

-Pues…-Danny buscaba con la mirada al chico fuente, no sabía como fue que se le perdió.- solo esta… corre.

A la voz de Danny ambos huyeron, ayudándose mutuamente y derribando guardias y gente a su paso.

-Porque no me dijiste que eras el Heredero de caos.- dijo Danille cuando por fin salieron de la arena, aunque todavía estaban en el atrio.

-Pues porque ni yo mismo lo sabía.- dijo Danny.- silencio… parece que ya los perdimos.

-Si eso parece.- dijo Danille.- ¿pero que rayos pensabas al pelear contra el príncipe Mark?

-Pues no tenía ni idea de quien era.-dijo Danny enojado.- nunca me quiso decir su nombre.

-Mira quien habla.- dijo Mark detrás de ellos.- si mal recuerdo tu fuiste el primero que quiso guardar en secreto su identidad.

-Oh pero claro.- siguió Danny.- mira quien habla princesito

-Si, quizás.-contestó Mark.- pero tú no quisiste…

-Basta.-gritó Danille.- cállense los dos, Danny que no se supone que debemos irnos de aquí… sin ofender su alteza.

Danille agachó la cabeza. Mark notó que más que reverencia era burla.

-Eres la chica enmascara que trabaja con los espectros.- dijo el príncipe.

-¡¡Bingo chico!!-rió Danille.

-No sabía que los espectros eran aliados de Schicksal y Caos.-dijo Mark mirando de reojo a un enojado Danny.

-Pues no lo son.- contestó Danny.- de hecho, yo tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que discutir con un príncipe con complejos emocionales.

-Lo que te platique cuando creía que eras mi amigo es confidencial.-dijo Mark.

-Tranquilo no diré nada.-Danny comenzó a caminar y Danille fue tras él.

Mark miró a Danny irse con enojo, respiró hondo.

-Lo voy a matar.- dijo apretando los puños.

-Tranquilo príncipe.- Stefan lo tomó de los hombros.- al fin te encuentro¿Dónde rayos andabas? El Heredero de Caos causaba revueltas en la arena y tú desapareciendo.

-Bueno pues…- Mark tartamudeó.

-No comiences a procesar una mentira.-se anticipó Stefan.

-Es que.-Mark desvió la mirada.- verás, hace unos días conocí a… el heredero de Caos, y… me ofreció su amistad.

-¿Te ofreció su amistad?- preguntó Stefan cavilando.

-Si, pero nunca me dijo quien era y creí que sería un buen amigo.- Stefan arqueó la ceja.- solo amigo eso te lo aseguro.

-¿Ah sí?- rió Stefan, Mark le dio un besito en los labios.

-Solo eso.-rió el príncipe.- no te me vayas a poner celoso.

-Príncipe Mark.- habló un soldado, Mark se separó bruscamente de Stefan.- que heces aquí Leinz, no se supone que…

-Yo le dije que viniera conmigo.- dijo Mark defendiendo a Stefan.- necesito al mejor escudero del reino.

-Si claro.- murmuró el soldado. Mark entendió lo que el soldado decía.

-Una palabra de lo que viste y te mandaré al calabozo.-dijo Mark.

-No se preocupe príncipe.- dijo el soldado.- y… ¿Qué quiere que haga el ejercito contra Danny Phantom?

-Quiero que…-Mark sonrió traviesamente, y luego se fingió enojado.- quiero que lo busquen por todo el reino, pero tráiganmelo vivo, quiero matarlo con mis propias manos.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

-Si ustedes están en contra de los reyes de Olimpia entonces los apoyamos.- dijo Skulker a Danny y Reilly.

-En efecto, nuestro propósito es devolverle la paz a nuestra cuidad.-dijo Reilly.

-Con la condición de que nos ayuden a derrotar a que se cree rey de los fantasmas.-siguió Walker.

-Schicksal dijo algo sobre eso.-murmuró Danny.- alguno de ustedes lo conoce.

-Creo que tú lo conoces mejor que todos.-dijo Skulker.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Danny, Reilly lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Quién fue el que despertó al rey fantasma¿Quién trataba de hacer trato con el caballero del terror¿Quién se quedó con la corona de fuego?-Skulker dio pistas.- ¿Quién se quedó con el ecto-traje¿Quién gobierna Amity Park?

-¿Vlad?-Danny ató cabos.

-Pues quien más podría hacer algo como eso.-dijo Danille.

-¿Lo conoces?- inquirió Reilly.

-Y que lo digas.- Danny miró a su alrededor, se encontraba con los principales fantasmas, con Reilly y los mas altos soldados de Statdmond.- bien esto es lo que haremos.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

Mark hizo rodar el plato en la mesa. No sabía porqué se sentía tan confundido, ese chico Danny Phantom le había agradado mucho pero lamentablemente él resultó ser el ser que mas temía en el mundo. Una mujer se acercó con una bandeja de su comida. Mark dejó el plato y la mujer le sirvió.

-¿Qué sucede, príncipe?-preguntó la mujer con delicadeza.

-¿Porqué mi vida suele ser tan complicada?-gimió Mark.- siempre tengo que anteponer a mi deber con el reino a mis sentimientos y…

-¿Lo dice por el escudero Stefan?- la mujer se sentó en una silla al lado de Mark.

-Bueno… no sabría que decir.

-Con él no hay problema ¿cierto? Es por el atractivo chico de la pelea.

-¿Qué?-Mark miró a la mujer.

-Lo siento fue una indiscreción de mi parte.-murmuró ella.

-No es eso, sino que yo no quiero pelear.

-Y ¿por qué se metió en la pelea de guerreros? Si no quiere pelear

-Mi padre dice que necesitaba restaurar mi honor ante el Rey del Nor…- oyó unos golpes en la ventana.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo la mujer yendo a abrir la ventana.

-Yo lo haré.-rió Mark.- creo saber quien es.

Y esperaba ver a Stefan, pero no fue así.

-Dicen que si la Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña irá a él.- dijo el ojiverde sentado en una rama de un árbol. El príncipe se sorprendió al ver a Danny Phantom.

-Que tal si…- Mark se detuvo y si dirigió a su sirvienta.-nos dejaría a solas y…

-Tranquilo príncipe.-rió ella guiñándole un ojo.- no diré nada a nadie.

-Bien…-Mark se acomodó un mechón de pelo negro que caía por su cara.- en primer lugar ¿Quién es Mahoma?

-Eh…-Danny dudó.- ¿acaso eso importa?

-No lo sé tu dímelo, _Danny_.- dijo Mark en un todo de reclamo.

-Mira lamento lo que sucedió y...-Danny comenzó a perder el equilibrio, Mark lo sujetó de las manos. Una vez que el ojiverde se estabilizó Mark lo soltó sacudiendo sus manos.

-De verdad me importas.- siguió Danny.- y mucho, desde que te conocí han surgido en mí fuertes sentimientos hacia ti, sin importar si eres o no de la realeza, si eres o no parte de mis enemigos.

Mark desvió la mirada.

-¿Parte de tus enemigos?

-Schicksal me dijo que toda persona que lleve sangre Lassayer es mi enemigo.

-Creo que hasta el mismo Schicksal se contradice.-Mark suspiró.- sabes una cosa, si no fuera por él yo no estaría vivo… hay mucho de mí que aun no te he contado.

-No eres el único.-Danny lo miró a los ojos. Mark rodó los ojos hacia arriba y luego tomó a Danny del brazo obligándolo a entrar al lugar.

-Y… ¿Qué clase de sentimientos tienes por mi?-preguntó Mark.

-Pues bueno.- Danny sufrió un fuerte ataque de nervios.- pues…

Phantom volvió a su forma humana, acortó la distancia entre ambos.

-Creo que me resultas muy atractivo.- se miraba a los ojos, y Danny podo ver que tenía algo de parecido con Mark, mismo tono de ojos, mismo tono de cabello casi la misma altura.

-Que tan atractivo.-susurró Mark.

-Pues tú júzgalo.-dijo Danny con voz seductora que ni él supo de donde la sacó. Tomó al joven príncipe de la cintura y eliminó la poca distancia que había entre ambos, Mark sintió los cálidos labios de Danny sobre los propios al principio no supo que hacer pero luego mando todo al pepino y le correspondió a Danny.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

-El Heredero de Caos besa bien.- murmuró Mark mientras jugaba con un extraño aparato que él no conocía, sacaba luz con solo apretar un botón.

Estaba sentado en una cama que no era suya. Y no estaba en su recamara, ni estaba en el palacio.

-Una simple linterna te distrae.-río Danny desde la puerta. Mark no contestó solo siguió encendiendo y apagando la linterna.

-¿Qué mas objetos raros hay en tu mundo?-preguntó Mark dejando la linterna a un lado. Danny rió y se acercó a Mark. El príncipe lo invitó a sentarse junto a él.

-Pues millones.-dijo Danny. Mark jugueteó con su cabello.- nunca te quedas quieto.

-Pídeme que me lance a un precipicio pero nunca que me quede quieto.-rió Mark.

-Entonces prepárate.- dijo el Heredero de Caos.- porque me vas a acompañar en una visita secreta a mi mundo.

-Pero a mi no me dejan salir del palacio.-se sorprendió Mark.

-¿Que no ya saliste? No estas allí ahora ¿o si?

Buen punto.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

-¿Se lo dirás al príncipe Mark?-preguntó Marie mientras veía a Stefan dar vueltas en la habitación tal león enjaulado.

-No lo sé.-dijo el hombre con sinceridad.

-Tranquilízate quieres.-pidió la mujer riendo.- que mas te podría hacer, no hay lazo alguno que te una a la realeza.

-No quiero pelear junto con el Heredero de Caos.-dijo Stefan- sabes que creo… creo que él esta interesado en aprovechar de la confianza de Mark para destruir el reino de los Lassayer. Eso implica enamorarlo, eso no es justo.

La vida no siempre es justa, querido.- dijo ella.- mírame a mí, me casaré con un hombre que está enamorado de otro hombre…oh vamos Stefan, Schicksal no respeta familias no respeta clases sociales ni siquiera a los enemigos.-hizo una pausa.- si eres uno de los elegidos de Schicksal, debes de hablar con Mark y con el Heredero de Caos.

Stefan sabía que quizás se arrepentiría mas tarde pero tomó una decisión.

* * *

Me tardé un poco con este fic, ademas mi ritmo se verá disminuído ya que ayer empézaron mis clases. Y que me cortaron el internet, casi no se me da la opurtunidad de ir al ciber. pero bueno... cosas que pasan.

Pobre de Mark, acabo de marcarlo para siempre (no me agan caso solo yo sé que babosadas digo) mi hermanito esta que arde por eso. Pero nimodos.

Nos Leemos. Violet.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8:**

Danny miró con asombro a Mark, el joven príncipe se veía muy diferente ahora sin sus vestimentas reales y sin nada de joyas encima. Mark sintió la mirada de Danny sobre él.

-Si mi padre me viera así.- bromeó el príncipe.- me mandaría a la horca.

-Tan grave es tu delito.- rió Danny.

-Tú que crees.- vaciló Mark.- mira como estoy vestido.

Ambos rieron. Salieron a escondidas del gran fuerte donde estaba el centro de la resistencia. Danny tomó la mano de Mark y lo condujo por lo pasillos hasta las caballerizas.

-Vaya estos caballos son tan hermosos como los del Rey.- comentó Mark mirando con asombro los caballos.- ¿son de guerra?

-Pues la verdad yo no sé mucho de caballos.- admitió Danny.

-Stefan me enseñó algo sobre los de guerra.- comentó Mark sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Stefan?- preguntó Danny.- ¿quien es ese?

-Bueno.- Mark se dio cuanta de que había olvidado decirle a Danny sobre el escudero.-… es el… escudero de mi padre, y es el encargado de enseñarme tácticas de guerra y pelea sin armas…- Mark sonrió.- te pusiste celoso ¿cierto?

Danny lo tomó de la cintura.

-Un poco.- se sinceró, Mark sonrió puso una mano en el rostro de Danny y este lo besó, se besaron con pasión hasta que el aire se les hizo necesario, Mark abrazó a Danny, y lo mismo hizo el otro, sintiendo la fragilidad del príncipe, algo muy extraño.

-¿Quién es su acompañante?- preguntó una voz que ambos reconocieron, Mark se separó de Danny de inmediato, mostrándose avergonzado.

-¿Reilly?-se sorprendió Danny mientras Mark le dio la espalda.- creí que…

-Que te ibas a escapar tan fácil.- rió el hombre.- vamos Daniel, ahora contesta ¿Quién la damisela que tuvo el gran honor de tener tu amor?

Danny soltó una leve risita, pero Mark se sentía nervioso.

-Es él.- puntualizó Danny para sorpresa de los otros dos. Reilly fijó su miraba en el chico que le daba la espalda.

-Que curioso.- dijo Reilly.- solo las mujeres usan una capucha al momento de ir a ver a sus amantes.

-Solo es un disfraz.- contestó Mark armándose de valor y dándose la vuelta.- no esperas que me vean fuera del palacio.

-¿Príncipe Mark?- Reilly ahora si estaba sorprendido.- Daniel¿como se te ocurre traer a un enemigo al fuerte?

-Ese es mi problema, Reilly.- contestó Danny.- tomaré un caballo.

-Así como si nada lo dices.- reclamó Reilly.

-Soy el Rey para ustedes ¿no?- dijo Danny en tono autoritario.

-Si, pero yo como consejero te digo que…

-Ya dije.- Danny suspiró.- Reilly, por favor tengo un asunto pendiente en mi cuidad, llevaré un caballo y el príncipe Mark me acompañará.

-Ok.- Reilly sonrió, y fue por un caballo, era de color negro se veía muy sano.- lleva este Daniel, y no tardes mas de 10 días.

-Tienes mi palabra.- sonrió Danny, Reilly se fue del lugar. Entonces Danny se dirigió a Mark, quien simplemente había quedado perplejo.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es solo que…-Mark se dirigió al caballo y pasó su mano por el lomo del animal.- En Olimpia la homosexualidad es el peor de las ofensas… mi padre o cualquiera de los sirvientes o consejeros hubiera hecho una denuncia sin importar si soy el príncipe o no.

-¿Te sabes la historia de Schicksal y Caos?- preguntó Danny con una sonrisa mientras subía al caballo. Mark negó con la cabeza, Danny le hizo señas de subir al caballo ayudándolo.- te cuento en el camino, y sabrás porqué entre lo rebeldes la homosexualidad no es un delito.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Mark abrazó a Danny por la espalda ya que el muchacho fantasma conducía al caballo, al salir de Olimpia y atravesar el escudo el animal desplegó unas alas como de murciélago que le permitieron volar, Danny guió al "animal" atreves de la zona fantasma hasta el portal Fenton, no le tomó mucho trabajo como creyó que le tomaría. Mark estaba sorprendido, jamás había salido de los arreadores del palacio y ahora estaba en otra dimensión por decirlo de una manera.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Lassayer cuando Danny se acercó al portal Fenton.

-Esto nos llevará a mi mundo.- explicó Danny haciendo que el caballo avanzara atreves del portal. El hecho de salir del portal activó las alarmas del laboratorio Fenton. Mark miraba el lugar con asombro y algo de miedo. Danny bajó del caballo e hizo señas a Mark de hacer lo mismo.

-Alto fantas…-Maddie no terminó su frase, solamente soltó su arma y corrió a abrazar a Danny quien la recibió con gusto.- Danny… mi niño regresaste.

-Que era Maddie…-Jack Fenton se sorprendió al ver a Danny, fue a saludarlo pero entonces algo llamó su atención, un caballo color negro que parecía un Pegaso oscuro y sobre él un muchachito de mas o menos la misma edad de Danny de cabellos lacios y negros hasta un poco mas allá de los hombros y ojos celestes.

-Familia el es… Mark Lassayer.- presentó Danny ante Maddie, Jack y Jazz.- es… bueno, es un amigo, el príncipe de Olimpia.

-Es un placer el estar aquí.- dijo Mark y agachó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia la familia Fenton.

-El gusto es nuestro, Mark.- dijo Maddie.- pero deben de estar cansados… porque no cenamos…

-Perfecto…-sonrió Danny.- hay mucho que contar.

.-. .-. .-. .-.

-Tienes una linda familia.- sonrió Mark en la habitación de huéspedes. Ambos chicos estaban sentados en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y jugando ajedrez.

-Si, ellos son lo máximo.- Danny movió.- sabes, quisiera que mañana me acompañaras a visitar a mis amigos… Sam y Tucker, sin duda les caerás bien, además no tienes ni idea de lo hermoso que es Amity Park.

-Será muy interesante.- Mark hizo un raro movimiento con el caballo.

-Eso no se vale.- se apresuró a decir el chico fantasma.

-Ya te dije que no sé jugar este juego.- se excusó Mark haciendo una mueca.- me rindo.- desparramó las piezas.

-Me gusta cuando te alteras.- dijo Danny acercándose a Mark para besarlo, el príncipe se adelantó. Danny le tomó la cabeza con las manos y Mark permaneció inmóvil dejando que el otro disfrutara de sus labios.

-Danny quería decirte que…-la voz de Jazz sorprendió a ambos y se separaron enseguida.- lo siento tal vez debía de tocar antes.

-No ha problema Jazz.-Danny se levantó, la chica sonrió.

-No pierdes tiempo hermanito.- Jazz miró a un apenado Mark.- necesito hablarte… cuando termines.- ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Ay que pena nos cacharon en pleno beso.- Mark se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¿Siempre eres tan dramático?- peguntó Danny.

-Es que tú no entiendes…

-Bueno, no desconocido para mi familia y amigos mi orientación sexual.- confesó Danny.- y el que me hayan visto llegar solo contigo pues… uno saca sus conclusiones.

-Aun así me da pena con tu familia.- Danny le tomó la mano.

-Bueno, como sea, ya es muy tarde y quiero que duermas bien.- le dio un beso.

-Tu también.- Mark abrazó a Danny.- y… gracias por esta aventura.

-Es todo un placer…

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Reilly miraba a las siete personas que estaban enfilados frente a él, siete de los 10 elegidos de Schicksal, aparte de Dani Phantom quien aunque no era "elegida" estaba allí para suplir a dos de los que aun no habían sido encontrados.

-El heredero de Caos quiere que estén todos para empezar el ataque.- dijo Reilly, respondiendo a la propuesta de uno de ellos.

-Pero faltan dos elementos y los Lassayer ya quieren atacarnos.- intervino una mujer joven.

-Si eso ya lo sé.- Reilly suspiró.- hablaré con Daniel, mientras su entrenamiento seguirá… y también seguiremos buscando al los dos que hacen falta… ahora pueden retirarse.

Reilly sabía que los elegidos tenían razón, y que el rey estaba muy enfadado, según el Rey del Este, había sido el Heredero de Caos quien raptó al joven príncipe Mark, quizás como rehén…

_-A que te refieres con no lo encontraron.- se enfadó el Rey del Este.- mi hijo no puede desaparecer._

_-No lo he visto desde hace tres días.- contestó Stefan arrodillado ante el rey. Reilly observaba la acción desde su puesto de copero._

_-Cosa realmente rara contando lo muy unidos que son.- se burló el almirante Lausit.- demasiado unidos._

_Stefan frunció el ceño: "Sí, a mi también me preocupa almirante" dijo con voz tajante._

_-Silencio.- interrumpió el rey lo que parecía ser el inicio de una discusión.- estamos hablando de mi hijo, del futuro rey de Olimpia, no puede desaparecer._

_-Majestad.- habló el almirante.- noche atrás vi al los ejecitos del Heredero de Caos rondar el palacio… ¿será que raptaron al príncipe?_

_-¿Por qué lo harían?- Stefan tenía una sospecha._

_-¿Qué no es obvio?- rió el almirante.- Daniel quedó prendado del príncipe Mark desde que lo vio._

_-¿Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante ultraje, almirante?- regañó el Rey.- está atentando contra el honor y la dignidad del príncipe._

_-Tú que dices de eso Stefan.- vaciló el almirante._

_-Dudo que el heredero de Caos lo haya secuestrado.- admitió Stefan. "Mas bien Mark fue con propia voluntad" pensó el escudero pero no dijo nada más._

_-Bien queda decido.- dijo el Rey.- Daniel no le quitará a Olimpia su príncipe, ahora, si ellos se niegan a liberarlo, la guerra empezará… almirante, encárguese de hablar con Daniel, y escudero Stefan Leinz… quiero que usted personalmente se encargue de averiguar que es lo que Daniel planea hacer con Mark._

_-El Rey ha dicho.- anunció el almirante.- que se cumpla su palabra._

Reilly necesitaba hablar con Danny pero… ¿Cómo? A menos que vaya a Amity Park. Y todavía le faltaba buscar a dos de los elegidos que faltaban. Oyó el sonido de una campana, eso lo alarmó, esa campana solo se tocaba cuando se aproximaba una guerra. Miró por la ventana del fuerte y una flecha ardiente estuvo a punto de penetrarlo.

-Imposible.-susurró, corriendo hacia el palacio.- ¡Reina Icely!

-El ataque ha empezado, lo sé.- dijo la mujer.

* * *

Pues a petición, lo continuo xD. Naa lo que pasó fue que me piqué con el de "Con el ultimo grito" y dejé semi abandonado este, pero si lo voy a terminar. Ah además el martes empiezan los examenes y estaré un tanto atareada solo tengan paciencia este fic me exprime el cerebro. Sin mas habladurías.

Nos Leemos, Violet.


End file.
